Since when was i the new girl?
by MeThinks-I-Like-Books
Summary: Jeb leaves max to go on a scientific project and sends her to live with her mom valencia martinez in her big english country house with her kids, ella, gazzy and angel. What will max think of them and their neighbours, especially Fang? All human. R&R FAX
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, so just a quick note – I am setting this in England, so if there's anything you don't get about the Englishness - like school or whatever – just ask me. Also, I don't own Max Ride – duh**

**Max POV**

"But Dad, I don't want to go!" I yelled at him for like the tenth time today, and countless times this week. My Dad, Jeb Batchelder was a stupid scientist, who takes his work way more seriously than me, and he's been given this big new dumb project that requires him practically disappearing off the edge of the planet for 3 years! So guess what? He's shipping me away from my school, away from my friends, away from my house to go live in the countryside with my Mom, who I haven't seen since I was way too young to remember her.

You see, my mom and dad never really got on all that well. Dad claims that staying with my mom, settling down and having a kid was all part of one of his "experiments" into human behaviour or something crap like that. Anyway, it's not all as bad as it sounds, but he didn't need to stay with my mom once I was old enough to talk, that was all he needed for his experiment, but of course, when he left my mom devastated, he took me with him to kind of see how I "developed". I know, he sounds crazy, and honestly – he is. But he's my Dad; he's always taken the best care of me. And now he's leaving me. And I don't even know my Mom, or her other kids!

"I don't care Maximum, this work is important, and I'm not leaving you here on your own, and that is Final. You leave in the morning, so pack your things already, and remember, you can only take what you can carry on the train."

UURGH, my Dad is so annoying! I can't leave any of my things! What would I do without my books? Or my guitar!

I sat with my arms crossed on my bed glaring at him as he left my room, and then sighed and signed onto chat with my friends on my laptop.

_Sam: Hey Max_

_Max: ..Hey_

_Sam: What's up?_

Long pause – I haven't told anyone yet. Deep breath.

_Max: I'm leaving_

Longer pause…

_Sam: WHAT?_

_Max: Sorry_

_Sam: What do you mean, you're leaving?_

_Max: Dad's doing a scientifical disappearing act, so I'm being sent to my Mom's_

_Sam: Oh…_

_BOB (**for all intensive purposes - an unimportant character, who'se name was changed)** has joined the conversation._

_Max: I'm going in the morning_

_Bob: What do you mean? Where are you going in the morning?_

_Sam: She's leaving us Bob._

_Max: Hey! I don't want to go._

_Bob: Where? Why?_

_Max: Sam can explain, I have to go pack. I'm really sorry guys. I'll miss you loads!_

_MAX has left the conversation._

Oh God, I hated that. I really should have told them in person weeks ago when I found out. I guess I was just still holding on to that shred of hope that I wouldn't really have to go.

I sighed and pulled a bag out of the cupboard and started shoving clothes in. When it came to clothes, I didn't really have a lot. Just stuck to jeans, relatively simple t-shirts, the occasional hoodie and my converse's in various stages of falling apart. I shoved in my bathroom essentials and a few books where they could fit. Then I stuffed my laptop into it's case, and shoved my guitar music in the front. Then I got another bag out, and filled it with more books, who cares if I did have to carry it? Then I got my trusty acoustic guitar off it's hook and found the case under my bed.

"Just me and you now," I muttered, and yes, I did just talk to my guitar. You try feeling this alone. Sighing, I picked up things like my phone charger, ipod and speakers and shoved them into spaces in the bags until I didn't think I could fit anything else. And then, on second thought, I located my sketch book and pencils and jammed them into the back of my laptop bag.

Then I collapsed back onto my bed and took the photo from my bedside table that my Mom had sent me on my sixteenth birthday last week, with a note attached on the back about how excited they all were to having me come live with them. It was a photo of her, her second oldest daughter (after me), Ella, who was nearly fifteen, her son Gazzy (seems like a weird name to me) who's ten, and her youngest daughter Angel (also strange name, but sweet and totally suited the girl in the photo) who's eight. They looked so happy and "family"-like in the photo, that I felt like I was completely going to intrude their little bubble.

Eventually, I settled for going to bed, after sending a text round to the rest of my less "close" friends, saying sorry and that I would miss them. I didn't sleep very well at all that night, well I never slept easily, but this was especially bad.

Somehow I must have drifted eventually though, because when I opened one eye, I saw the full summer glare streaming in from my windows, it was still the summer holidays, so light arrived way to early in the morning, but when I checked my clock I realised I only had about fifteen minutes to shower, get dressed and get something to eat, which proved to be the most time consuming thing as I tend to have a HUGE appetite, and Dad ended up yelling at me from the car, having already loaded my stuff.

When we got to the station, Dad helped me carry my stuff to the platform and gave me a disapproving look when he lifted the bag with the books.

"Honestly, Maximum – how are you going to carry all this?"

"Stop calling me Maximum, Dad." I glared at him. He only did it when he was trying to assert his authority over me.

"I'm sorry Max." He looked me in the eyes, it looked like he was crying. "I really will miss you kid."

"Urgh, 'Kid' is even worse. Don't make this worse than it is Dad." I said and stood there looking at him awkwardly, well, I wasn't going to cry. Maximum Martinez-Batchelder never cries.

"Alright Max, I love you ok. See you soon."

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't be doing this, and no, you won't see me soon, you're disappearing for 3 years."

"Well, about that, it may be more like 5 now…but I do love you Max, honestly. You're the only thing that's really worth anything to me, apart from my work. I'm sorry."

"Ok. Bye Dad." I stood there almost regretfully as he left looking really sad by my lack of a soppy goodbye, well what did he expect?

But that's the difference between me and him, he'll always love his work more than me, and ok, I'm not the most open person when it comes to affections, but he's still my Dad, he still raised me, and he still comes first. Or at least he did, I thought sadly as the train pulled up behind me and I lugged my very heavy bags on, regretting the last few books I shoved in.

Time for my new life to begin, I thought as the train slowly pulled away and started speeding up. Bye Bye city life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own it. If you think I do, then what are you doing on here?**

It took hours for the train to finally pull in at what seemed like the smallest station in the country. I was actually nervous when I stepped off the train with all my stuff, which was kind of new for me. I was never ever nervous, about anything. I looked around the platform, realising there was only one person standing on it, but they didn't look like anyone in the photo. I frowned at the sign, checking that I had the right station. I was the only one who got off here, but yep, right station.

The person was a boy, a little taller than me, with strawberry blonde hair, who looked about my age. When he noticed me, (how he missed the train pulling in, I don't know) he walked over to me.

"Hey, I'm Iggy. You're Max right?" He looked me up and down.

I nodded. "You don't look like any of the people in Mom's picture."

He grinned. "Yeah, must have missed me out of that family portrait." It took me a while to realise he was joking, and then I was even more confused. "I'm practically family, so are my step-brother and step-sister. We live next door to your Mom, and she got rushed into work, something about a cow going into labour, so anyway, she asked me to pick you up."

"Oh ok. Hey. Could you give me a hand with my bags?" I asked, pointedly showing him the one full of books.

"Sure, but I'm not your personal helper," He picked it up as if it were nothing, and I was actually a little disappointed as we walked to the car parked behind the station, it was a pretty nice car for someone who didn't seem old enough to actually drive it.

"You sure your old enough to drive this thing?" I asked as I got in the passenger seat.

"Ha, yeh I'm older than I look…But I only just turned seventeen, I learnt years ago, kind of thing we can do in the middle of nowhere, but couldn't pass my test 'til my birthday."

I looked at him in disbelief, I mean sure, he was a little taller than me, but seventeen?

I didn't have long to think incredulously, because we pulled into a small town, and then wound our way up to the top of the hill, until behind the thick mass of trees, a hidden estate came into view, and all I could think was wow! Wow wow wow wow wow!

My jaw practically hit the dashboard as we pulled up in front of a huge house, and I mean huge. We're talking about English country manor, forget house. There were three other houses on the estate, and they all looked equally as big. Now this was rare for England. I stepped out the car and looked up at it in awe, it was at least three floors and just really really big.

I walked up to the door, leaving Iggy to carry my bags, much to his annoyance. I knocked on the door, not sure if I expected a response or not. But before I knew it the door flung open and a girl about the same height as me, with brown lightly wavy hair flew herself at me and embraced me.

"You're here, you're here, you're here," She practically sung in excitement. "Oh Max, I've been looking forward to you coming in sooooo long. You're like my long-lost sister or something, no wait. You are! OMG" she squeezed me even tighter.

"Urm, hi? Could you…let me…breathe?"

"Oops, sorry," she grinned and let go of me, suddenly noticing Iggy behind me and blushing and saying shyly, "Hey."

"Urm, so your Ella, right?" I asked, but her full attention was still on Iggy. I rolled my eyes, wow, so we know who she has a crush on. I grabbed my bags and pulled them through the door into the hallway, again thinking wow wow wow. I stood incredulously looking around the vast room, this was just the entrance? Even the ceiling was really high. I was still taking it all in when Ella? Stepped in behind me at last.

"Hey, sorry Max. Yeah, I'm Ella. I can't believe you're here, sis." She grinned at me.

"Urm, don't you mean step-sister?" I asked, then winced, realising it was probably a bit harsh, she was trying to be nice to me.

"Oh. You don't know." She looked guilty like she'd said something she shouldn't.

"Huh? Know what?"

"Well, Jeb's my Dad too, Max. You're like, really truly my sister. I'm just the one he left behind. I was the accident."

Woah! Well that was new. I stood staring at her open mouthed for a minute. Now that she mentioned it, she did look an awful lot like me, and Jeb.

"He left when he found out Mom was pregnant again," she muttered, sounding really small now.

"Wow, I'm sorry, I guess. He told me he left because the experiment was over. I never realised he was such a coward."

"No biggie. I love my Mom so much, I couldn't live without her. And now you get to see that too." She grinned. Ok, so I knew my Mom wasn't going to be a big mean monster. But it didn't mean things wouldn't be weird.

"Here," she smiled, let me show you around. She led the way to a room off to the left, a big living room with huge sofas and a massive wide-screen TV. Everything looked so clean, I felt bad wearing my shoes, and snuck them off when Ella wasn't looking, even though she had hers on. Then we walked through a door at the back of the room into a big dining area with enough seats for about twenty people.

Then we walked into the kitchen, which was also huge, and looked amazing, although I don't think my culinary skills would be overly welcomed here. From there, we stepped out to the patio outside at the back, showing a vast back garden, with a rope swing, and a summerhouse, and a pool! I'd never seen a pool in England. Ever.

"Hey, is that heated?" I asked, looking uber impressed.

"Hell yeah, we'll try it out later," Ella grinned. "Hey look, Nudge is out. Hey, Nidge, come say hey to Max!" She called out to a girl in the garden next door, to the house Iggy had gone back to. The gardens were separated by a low hedge, and I got the feeling it wasn't a very private place here, but that was kind of cool. Theirs was the only garden next to this one anyway, the other houses faced the other way. There was a stream running at the bottom of the garden, which rain through to their garden too. This was so cool! And so not what I was expecting.

The girl – Nudge – came running over, took a leap over the hedge and cleared it easily.

"Hey," she smiled at me, her bouncy curls framing her tanned face. She looked a little younger than Ella, but not much, maybe fourteen or so.

"Hey," I smiled back at her. I think I'm going to like it here. Well, so far, so good.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house," Ella said, and we raced up the stairs to the second floor, where there was a huge cinema room, 2 big bedrooms, with en-suite bathrooms, which were Gazzy's and Angel's and a playroom, where we found Angel and Gazzy engaged in a Mario Kart race on the Nintendo wii.

We left them to it, they looked so sweet, and Angel genuinely looked regretful that she couldn't come straight over and hug me but she looked way too determined to beat her big brother.

We then went up another floor, to see five more en-suite bedrooms, one was Ella's, another one was their (my) Mom's, then there were three left for me to choose from. One was already kind of a converted library, one had a bed pushed against the wall, and a set of drums in the middle of the room, with a couple of guitars laid out on the bed. That room was tempting, I'll admit. But the last room was on the end of the house, it had two windows, one at the side backing onto the neighbour's house, and one overlooking the back garden and the fields out the back of the house. It was so beautiful, and so much bigger than the other two.

"Wow," I grinned. Ella and Nudge ran to go get my bags, moaning as they dragged them through the door, making me feel bad.

"You can't say only one of these is full of clothes?" They looked at me, confused.

"Urm, yeh"

"Please tell me the heavy one is shoes?" Nudge asked, no begged.

"Sorry, books," I grimaced.

"We are so taking you shopping tomorrow!" Ella urged. Oh dear Lord, this would be interesting, I really wasn't into fashion, but they both look at me so eagerly I couldn't say no. I just shrugged dejectedly.

Just as I looked out of my side window, I caught sight of a boy in the house next door, about my age or close, he looked…beautiful. He had dark hair, almost to his eyes, olive coloured skin, and he was wearing all black. He saw me looking, and half-smiled at me. Oh wow, that was something else. I suddenly realised I was gawping and smiled back, blushing. He walked over to his window and opened it, gesturing for me to do the same. I eased it open as he leaned out to say something.

"Time for tea, Nudge," He called and winked at me. Oh my God.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own anything. Except maybe the house. The house is mine. Don't you take it away from me! Oh and I enjoy constructive criticism by the way so flame away :D**

Nudge was gone, and Ella had gone to leave me to unpack for a bit. Everything was all so Wow at the moment. I mean, I am literally going to KILL my Dad when I next see him for not telling me about having a real sister, and for ditching her and her – I mean our - Mom. Then just, wow I have a sister. Who is actually kind of lovely, just a little enthusiastic, but I like that. Then there was Wow, this house, this room. Then, there was wow, wow, wow, the view out of my window, and I'm not talking about fields here.

I wonder what his name is. He must be Nudge's brother I guess and Iggy's step-brother I think he said.

I heard a slam of a door 2 flights of stairs down, and a woman's voice calling up,

"Max, are you here yet?"

I gulped, why was I so nervous? I mean, she was my Mom, there's no reason to be nervous, her kids are nice, Ella said she loved her to bits, she'd tried to make me feel welcome before I arrived with the photo. And she had never forgotten to send me a birthday or Christmas card.

I swallowed my fear and walked out to the stairs and stepped down. When I reached the top of the first flight of stairs, I saw her standing at the bottom, looking up at me. She was smiling like crazy.

"Max!" She seemed to breathe in the name, and ran up the remaining steps to me, pulling me into her arms, even squashing me a little, but all of a sudden I didn't care, and I hugged her back, she was my Mom, and she was here, after all these years of wondering, she was here, and it was like I'd never left her arms.

Soppy non-Max moment over (wow, I was being very un-me a lot lately). Mom held me at arms length now.

"I missed you so much Max. You look so much like Ella." I smiled taking this as a compliment, Ella is really pretty, not that I ever think of myself of being anywhere near that pretty.

"Come on down, I have chocolate chip cookies waiting that I made earlier, they should have been fresh, but I got called in to work, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you."

I followed her back to the vast kitchen and sat at a counter.

OMG, these were by far a billion times better than any chocolate chip cookies I'd ever tasted. Wow. My eyes were wide as I moved onto my second cookie right away and my Mom laughed.

"Have as many as you like, I'll make more for later. The neighbours are coming round for a barbeque, you met Iggy right?"

I nodded around mouthfuls of cookie and mumbled something that sounded like "nmhuhnm huhnm" (or uh-huh). I hadn't realised how hungry I was, but then I had a stupidly big appetite, and these were so GOOD. Did I mention how good the cookies were? Because they really are!

Wait! The neighbours are coming for tea? That means that the guy from the window will be here… Wait a minute? Since when was Maximum Ride obsessive over a boy? I'd had boyfriends back at my old school, I'd even dated Sam. But they didn't work out. I don't want a boyfriend. Why am I thinking of him as that now anyway? He's only like mildly HOT… or maybe a lot hot. Ok, so I'm going to be cool this evening. At least my nervous jitters are gone. I think Mom's cookies contained something that must have totally made me feel at home.

After I while, I went back upstairs to play my guitar for a bit, make me really feel at home. I closed my door for this, grateful my room was away from the rest. I don't like playing in front of people.

I strummed out the opening sequence, wishing I had my electric guitar with me as well.

_Give me attention  
I need it now  
Too much distance  
To measure it out, out loud_

Chasing patterns  
Across a personal map  
An' making pictures  
Where the lines overlap  
Where the lines overlap

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but  
But we already won  
No no, no one  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Call me over  
And tell me how  
You got so far  
Never making a single sound

I'm not used to it  
But I can learn  
There's nothing to it  
I've never been happier  
I've never been happier

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but  
But we already won  
Oh no, no one  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Now I've got a feeling if I sang this loud enough, you  
Would sing it back to me  
I've got a feeling if I sang this loud enough, you  
Would sing it back to me

I've got a feeling  
(I've got a feeling)  
That you, will sing it back to me  
You, will sing it back to me

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but  
But we already won  
Oh no, no one  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

The song finished and I smiled, definitely feeling at home now. And OMG, I could smell something amazing in the air. It smelled like… those cookies, but better. Oh wow, is this what baking cookies smells like? Its like heaven (I imagine).

I ran down the stairs two at a time and stumbled into the kitchen, the smell was even stronger in here, and I felt my eyes light up as I saw Mom take some out of the oven. I HAD to have one of those right now!

"Max, you'll burn yourself," my Mom warned as a took a bite. And she was right - hot hot hot, but utterly utterly amazing. It was still melting, and so was my mouth.

"Ok, save some now," she laughed as I went in for another. "The neighbours will be round any minute now." I stuffed one more in my mouth for good measures, and headed outside on the patio where Ella, Gazzy and Angel were sitting. Angel smiled at me sweetly and came and sat on my knee as I sat down, she was so cute!

"Hey, Max. Mommy says you're my new big sister," she had the biggest smile I had ever seen plastered on her little round face, framed by bouncing blonde curls.

"Yep," I grinned back at her.

Gazzy just sat looking mischievous until Ella exclaimed "EW EW EW! You didn't?" Running inside the house. It took a few seconds for me to catch on, suddenly losing the smell of freshly baked cookies to something else entirely. That was just gross! I followed Ella into the kitchen with Angel, and stood in front of the oven, where I could still smell cookies, just about.

"Now you can see why we call him the Gasman," Ella mumbled, sounding annoyed at him. I just laughed. Well yeah, that was something he was never ever doing anywhere near my room!

Our moment was disrupted a few seconds later by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it," shouted Ella, even though we were all standing quite close to her now.

"She wants to see Iggyy," taunted Gazzy, laughing as he joined us in the kitchen, not smelling quite so bad now.

"Don't tease her," scolded Mom. But she was hiding a smile too. It obviously wasn't hidden that she liked him then. Even though, she was a bit young for him. But I suppose two years is alright, and I'm still new to this being a sister thing.

Three teenagers trundled into the kitchen after Ella, followed by who I assume was their parents.

"Max, this is Mr and Mrs Ride, Iggy, you've met, and Nudge, and this is Fang, well, technically Nick. Everyone, this is my sister Max," Ella introduced us all as Mom started putting food onto the barbeque.

Iggy nodded at me, and then turned to talk to Ella, Nudge grinned and launched into a monologue about shopping again, I internally rolled my eyes, but she was being sweet. And Fang just stared at me with those intense obsidian/brown coloured eyes, that seemed to go deeper than life, and said "Yo."

I smiled at him, how the heck does he get away with the word yo? And still sound cool.

"Hey," I replied, as everyone else moved outside, busy with various conversations.

"Nice singing voice," he grinned, winking at me again, and then slipped outside as I stood there in horror, he must have heard me! Oh no!


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so quick chapter, as I have to be up early tomorrow because I have a university open day, but want to keep going on this one so I don't lose interest. Keep reviewing. Reviews make me happy :D also….don't own!**

Oh God oh God oh God, he heard me singing! I can't sing. You remember what I said about not liking being heard? Yeah, I wasn't lying.

Right, no Max, this isn't you. Walk outside like nothing happened.

I calmly walked to the table and sat by Angel, who started to chatter away at me about how I could play hide and seek with her tomorrow, looked like I was going to have a busy day tomorrow, I rolled my eyes. Then Ella and Nudge started talking in very excited ultrasonic voices about what clothes they would get me to buy tomorrow. There is NO way. Fang gave me an empathetic look from across the table. He'd not said a word since we got here, apart from the comment in the kitchen, which I had almost forgotten until just now.

After we'd eaten, I decided I would excuse myself to go "explore" the garden for a minute, it was nice to get a bit of peace and I ended up dipping my feet in the stream at the bottom of the garden, and sitting on the bank, enjoying the cool water in the ridiculously warm and rare bit of English sunshine.

I didn't hear Fang creep silently up behind me, until he was right by my side, with his feet in the water too.

"You alright?" he asked. I turned and looked at him, assessing how sincere he was. He sounded concerned, and his deep eyes had a worried edge as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled. "Just getting some peace, you know. I swear if I hear Nudge and Ella say the word dress one more time, I'll hit one of them."

Fang laughed. I just about melted at the sound. No snap out of it! You don't like him.

"You looked like you were enjoying that, I didn't feel like bailing you out just yet," he gave me a full smile, mocking me, but making my heart nearly stop. NO MAX.

"You're evil, you know that?" I glared at him, only half meaning it.

"I know that, but you don't know anything about me."

"I know you're evil."

"How?"

"You just told me you were."

"What if I was lying?"

"I'm a good judge of character."

"Oh are you now?"

"Could you tell I was going to do this?" He asked, reaching out and pushing me, just hard enough to slide off the bank and land bottom first in the stream. Ok, so he pushed me pretty hard.

"Hey!" I shouted, while he laughed at me. I stood up, splashing an armful of water in his face, causing him to shout out. Then I grabbed his ankle, pulling hard, until he was lying down in the water beside me, THEN I laughed, clutching my sides. He should know better than to mess with Max. Unfortunately, I was laughing so hard I forgot to watch out for him pulling me down again. By this time we were both drenched and laughing, and everyone at the top of the garden was staring at us.

I thought I heard Iggy make a comment about how he's never seen Fang laugh before, or even talk that much to another human being. I dismissed it. He was obviously trying to make us feel more uncomfortable.

Eventually, as the sun was going down, and the evening chill was setting in, we decided it might be a good idea to go inside and dry off.

Fang didn't say a lot for the rest of the evening when we returned to the group, making me wonder how much truth there was in what Iggy said. Even if there was truth, it doesn't mean anything, right?...


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own. And have been busy this weekend, so will attempt to make this chapter longer. Also, some bold explanation, or attempts at explanation, of some English things.**

I woke up groggily to the sound of my phone ringing, urgh.

"What?" I muttered, angrily and sleepily into the phone.

"Good way to greet people."

"Fang?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get this number?"

"Ella."

"Oh. When?"

"This morning."

"It's morning now."

"No it isn't."

"I think I know what time of day it is doofus," I grumbled, checking my clock all the same, and then cursing under my breath as I realised it was indeed 1 o clock in the afternoon.

Fang just laughed.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"You really aren't a happy person today are you?"

"You woke me up. You wake me up, you pay."

"I'm scared." (he was being sarcastic).

I rolled my eyes, then realised he couldn't see me.

"I'm hanging up now Fang."

"No wait."

"What?"

"It's time for you to go shopping." I heard him laughing as he said this.

"So Ella put you up to this?"

"Maybe."

"Bye Fang." I hung up the phone. I did not want to go shopping this morning. (Or afternoon). But I knew I should make an effort to be nice to my sister, and got up to have a shower.

I pulled on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt as I got out the shower, and deciding that in this heat, I could probably do with some more summery clothes anyway. And I had nothing to swim in. However, I somehow felt the shopping trip would not be a fun one.

When I got downstairs, there was a note from Mom saying she had gone to work and had left me some money for our shopping trip, and that Iggy would drive us, and there was bacon in the fridge. Nom!

I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I got the frying pan out to cook some bacon. Ok, so maybe me cooking was not a brilliant idea in the end. I ended up setting the smoke alarms off. Three times. And nearly set fire to the frying pan, don't ask me how. All the while, I could hear laughter in the garden from Ella, Angel and Gazzy and what sounded like the Rides too. This was not going to look good on my part. Eventually Ella came in to the rescue, took one look at the black mess in the frying pan, and laughed. I mean, really laughed. It was annoying me to the extent of hitting her over the head with it.

But because that wasn't enough humiliation, oh no! Fang and Iggy walked in to see what the laughter was about, as if they hadn't guessed, saw the pan in my hands, and started laughing their heads off too. Urgh. Because he was closest, I hit Fang round the head, sadly without the frying pan. Then, because they continued to laugh, I hit Iggy and Ella too, (though I only hit Ella lightly – she is my sister).

They all stopped after that, but still sniggered slightly at my humiliated and exasperated face. Iggy decided to take action and took the pan off me, actually throwing it in the bin! Deciding it couldn't be salvaged! I'm sure he was over-reacting. But he took another one out of the cupboard, and proceeded to make me a perfect bacon sandwich and wash out the pan in less than 5 minutes. Urgh, show off.

However, I couldn't sulk for long. It was a really really good bacon sandwich, so good I made him make me another one, well, two for good measures. He looked stunned at my appetite to start with, and then slowly started to look impressed as I finished the whole lot off.

"You ready to leave?" He asked, having finished the washing up again, just as I had sat down in a seat in the garden next to Angel.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Never," I muttered. But sighed and got up.

In the end, me, Nudge, Ella and Angel piled into the car. It turned out Iggy was lazy and only drove us to the bus stop in the village, and then left us and went home. Typical boy. He claimed that him and Fang were "babysitting" Gazzy. Whatever.

The bus ride was boring, but not too long, turns out we aren't actually far from a pretty big shopping centre.

By the time we got back on again though, I was hot, bothered, frustrated, tired, and ready to hit Ella, Nudge and Angel. Except maybe Angel, she's the cutest, sweetest little girl I've ever met, and apparently looks adorable in anything. However, her bambi eyes have got me into so much trouble this morning, three summer dresses, four skirts, three pairs of short denim or black shorts, 2 pairs of leggings, 4 bikinis, a tankini and several tops I would never have dreamed of wearing's worth of trouble. Ok, so yes, I wanted to hit them all.

However, not that I'll ever admit aloud, none of it was all that bad. They'd got me kitted out with a new school uniform too, and school supplies. (**Yes, English school's have uniforms.)** However because I was going into the sixth form this year (**year 12 in England, no idea what the American equivalent is. But it's her second-to-last year. In case you were wondering) **It wasn't so much of a uniform anymore, more smart/casual wear. (Whatever that meant. I had to get Ella's help on that one, and I'm sure she got me far different stuff than I would have been happy with. But apparently, jeans are a big no-no. urgh. Why? My last school, I would have had to wear full uniform still though, so I couldn't really complain.

When we got back, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. It was so hot! But apparently the boys had a much better idea of cooling down. They were still round at our house, with Gazzy, and as soon as we were through the back door and my bags were on the floor, Fang and Iggy ran at me, Fang lifting me up under the arms, and Iggy grabbing my feet, and they threw me fully-clothed into the awaiting swimming pool. Oh they were going to pay for that! Unfortunately for him, Fang was laughing so hard, and standing so conveniently close to the pool still, that he didn't notice me reach out and pull him in after me.

Now the look on his face was utterly priceless! Now it was my turn to laugh. At least until he swam below and pulled my legs, and consequently me, underwater. Then we decided to see who could swim for longer fully-clothed. Even though he was wearing knee length shorts, and a t-shirt anyway, so he wasn't as disadvantaged as the skinny jeans sticking to the legs. However, because I'm just so awesome, I kicked his ass anyway!

He was tired after twenty lengths, how stupid, I managed about thirty before feeling that I may drown in my clothes. I got out and realised I really needed to change, even though I was much cooler, I felt like I was wearing lead armour. Unfortunately, going upstairs to my wardrobe would require soaking the house. So I was left to change into my new clothes, which Ella was thrilled about, and took advantage of the situation. Handing me a bikini, skirt and strappy top, along with a towel and telling me to change in the summer house to avoid making the house wet.

I wandered in, wondering why the hell they called these things summer houses, no one in their right mind would sit in here today, it was about a billion and one degrees. I sighed and closed the curtains, changing quickly to get back outside in cooler air. The bikini wasn't half bad. It was black, with small white pairs of wings all over the top, and a set of wings across the derrière, with the words, "fly on." The skirt she'd given me was black too, and a little floaty, slightly too short for my liking, but not bad I suppose. The top was simple and white. At least that looked ok, and a little less hot than a t-shirt.

I burst out of the summer house gasping for air, and threw my soaking clothes onto a chair outside to dry, before joining the others, having an in depth discussion about whether barbeques or cooked breakfasts were better.

"Urm, cooked breakfasts, bacon and eggs!" I threw in.

Fang grinned. "Yeah, you can cook bacon too can't you. I'd love to see your attempt at a barbeque."

I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms and pretended to sulk. In actual fact, I couldn't stop my brain from thinking how hot hot hot he looked. He'd taken his shirt and shorts off to dry them, and had a pair of swim shorts on underneath, so was just wearing those and no shirt. His hair was still wet, and hung across his forehead in that oh-wow kind of way. I had to stop thinking like this, I'd only just met him! But he was so hot. Stop it Max! He was giving me a funny look too that I couldn't quite read.

"Max, can you come help me get some drinks a second please?" Ella asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"OMG!" She breathed as we got into the kitchen. "Fang was so just checking you out!"

"Woah, no he wasn't Ella."

"He sooooooo was, and you were checking him out too, or more drooling over him angway. But it's soooooooo cute. Omg, you should so go out! You'd make such a cute couple." Nudge had followed us into the kitchen and joined in the ambush.

"Urgh, you guys are being unfair. I've only just met him. And I was NOT drooling."

"You so were Max, don't worry, we won't say anything if you don't want us to yet, but it's so cute."

I rolled my eyes and started pouring drinks to give me an excuse to get out of the kitchen faster. I joined the boys at the table and gulped my drink back, not realising how thirsty I was. Then I sat and sulked. I was so not drooling.

"Jeez, what did you say to Max?" Iggy laughed when Ella and Nudge came back outside. "Her face is gonna stick like that. I think it should. It's funny."

"Nothing," they said simultaneously and giggled.

I rolled my eyes, and got up, walking over to the pool and taking my top and skirt off, before diving in, and swimming a few lengths. Then just sort of floating on my back, allowing the water to cool me down from my embarrassment, and harassment from my sister.

"You ok?" I jumped, in the pool. Yeah, I didn't know it was possible either.

"You so need to stop doing that Fang. How the hell do you creep up on people like that? In water?"

"Well, yesterday it wasn't in water, and I'm just super awesome."

"You wish, and it was, we were by the stream."

"Yes, by the stream, not in."

"Our feet were in."

"Or were they?"

"YES!"

"You ok? Really?"

"Urgh, yeah, fine. Just a bit hot and bothered, It's been a long day." How could I find it so easy to open up to Fang like that?

"Max?" Angel called quietly in her sweet little voice from the side of the pool. We both turned to look at her. "Can we play hide and seek now?"

I grinned. I am officially awesome at this game. Ok, so maybe I've not played in a while. But I used to play when I babysat my friend's sister with her.

Before long, we were all playing a mega game of hide and seek, no leaving the garden, no crossing into Fang's garden, and I was counting first.

"Ok, one, two…" I yelled, hearing Angel giggling happily, as she scuttled loudly under the table. I decided not to find her first, she looked like she was enjoying it way too much. I could hear Nudge talking constantly to Ella behind the summer house and heard the splash of water as someone dive-bombed. And some rustling of trees. Right, so this shouldn't take long.

"Ready or not!" I yelled, going straight for the pool. Gazzy was holding onto the closest side, holding his breath underwater as he hid against the wall. As if the hands weren't a big enough clue. I crouched down, waiting, wanting to test how long he could hold his breath. Not long, he came up gasping thirty seconds later, only to see my face right there in front of him.

"Found you," I grinned. Then I walked over to the bushes separating the gardens where I'd heard the rustling. "Hey Iggy." That was hard. I rolled my eyes. Then I walked over to Nudge and Ella, shockingly behind the summer house. They looked so disappointed. I didn't want to find Angel until last, so I did a quick span of the garden for Fang. Damn he was quiet. Where the hell was he? I checked by the stream, seeing nothing straight away, and was just about to walk away, when I swore I saw the tree _breathe_. It was almost as if he was camouflaged right into it, even in his swim shorts still. "Nice try, Fang." Then I raced up to the top of the garden and tapped Angel on the shoulder, making her spin around, and run out shouting "I won, I won, I won," with the biggest grin even on her face. Awh.

"My go!" Gazzy yelled. And we started the whole exercise again. This time me and Fang were joint winners, based on the fact that I didn't realise he'd followed me to my spot flattened on the back of the slanted summer house roof, until he was right there and Gazzy started looking. Damn he was quiet. It took Gazzy about ten times as long to find us all and by the time he did, Mom was getting in from work.

Despite all my moaning, it had been a pretty good day. I was going to have to make the most of this. I only had a couple weeks left until school. That was going to be a slap in the face compared to this. How did it feel like I'd been here my whole life already? Like I really belonged here?

"Max, it feels like you've been here forever," Angel said, clmbering onto my lap, as though she'd been reading my mind. I smiled, though I was really freaked out too.

"Will you be my big sister forever?" My heart nearly broke with happiness when she said that. Remember what I said about her being the sweetest thing? I almost felt a tear come to my eye. Almost. Hey I'm still Maximum Martinez-Batchelder. I don't do crying.

"Of course I will sweetie," I smiled, hugging her tight to me. Enjoying the evening light and the smell of barbeque.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, basically, it's around about 6 billion degrees in my room right now. So I know how max felt in that summer house yesterday. I don't want to complain, but its never this hot in England. Not at night. So as I won't sleep, you can have another chapter. **

**Now if you met me, and saw that I wasn't a man, not even close, you might start to get a slight hunch that I'm not JP, and don't own MR. Sadly.**

**Ooh, thanks so so so much for the reviews guys. Love them all! Keep reviewing, because I do listen to you. In fact, right now due to popular demand, you may have a small insight to Fang's mind. Enjoy.**

**Fang POV**

Damn, I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. All I was doing was tossing and turning. You want to know why?

Max

It's frigging HOT in here!

In the extreme rare event that there is a small breeze from my open window, I _swear_ I can smell Max's scent drift over from hers. Yeah, I know it's slightly crazy. But it leads me to my last reason.

Max.

So she's been here for about a week now. Not long. In my life I've survived many many weeks – and none of them half so painful as this one, or nearly as wonderful.

Why can I not get her off my mind? I mean, she's hot, that's obvious, any guy with brains could see that. But it shouldn't mean she's on my brain 24-7. I mean, I've seen hot girls before, maybe not that hot, but I don't have _dreams_ about them. I need to get a grip!

We've spent every day together since she arrived. When I say we, I mean my useless brother, chatty sister, and Max's family too. But I'm not complaining, it's fun being around those guys. Just sometimes, I wish me and Max could spend some time alone together. Damn I should just ask her on a date sometime. NO! I barely know her. She'd never say yes. She probably doesn't feel this way about me at all. I mean, just look at her over there, sleeping peacefully, looking adorable. Woah, I did not just say that. And I am so not standing at my window watching her sleep. I need to get help.

At some point in the night, I must have gotten some form of light dozing/sleep. Because I woke up to see light streaming in my windows. Then I looked at the clock, only to find out it was about 7 in the morning. Urgh. Well I wasn't going back to sleep.

I begrudgingly got up, feeling hideously tired from a lack of sleep, and hoped my shower would wake me up more.

It did, or maybe the 3 cups of coffee did, hard to tell really. But I was up and awake (ish) and it seemed like a good idea to wander into the garden. Nobody else would be up for hours. Stuff the heat, they would sleep through anything, and my parents would already be off to work. It took a fair bit of commuting when you lived in the countryside, so we generally took care of ourselves.

I decided to go to my thinking tree. I know, Fang has a thinking tree, epicly lame. However, it does tend to be a good place to think - hence the name, I mean really? Are you stupid or something?

I was shocked, I mean really shocked, however, when I stepped over the stream to my thinking tree, to find that I actually wasn't the only one up this morning. This was a totally new concept to me. On the rare occasions that I am up early, no one else surfaces for hours. Ever. However, sitting in the same spot I spoke to her on that first evening, with her feet in the water and her eyes closed, arms enclosed around her guitar, was Max. How does she manage to look that beautiful this early in the day? I mean, it was like physically impossible. And there was that smell again, she always smelled so good. Like cookies and strawberries, mixed with an odd sense of what I could only describe as home. Not like my house, just – _home. _

Her long brown hair hung down over her shoulders, still slightly damp from a shower, yet showing her natural blond highlights, bleached from the sun, and it had fallen over her eyes slightly. She was wearing one of the skirts Ella and my sister made her buy. I must say, my sister's good for something at least, Max looked amazing in a skirt. It clung to her hips just right. I mean, she looked pretty in anything, but she just looked really beautiful today.

Oh my God. I need to get a life. And stop thinking about Max. Like now. Yet somehow, instead, by brain thought it would be a reallllllly good idea to go inside and get my guitar out and join her. I mean, it was like I was in a trance and not controlling my brain at all.

I recognised the tune she was playing, and joined, causing her to look up in surprise, but she didn't stop, and continued strumming the melody.

I started singing

_Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it  
Tell me something sweet to get me by  
'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin'_

La, la la la, la la la  
'Til everyone is singin'

If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past  
It might be for the best  


Max chimed in, her voice not missing a note

_Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving  
Yeah, you want it but I can't help it  
I just feel complete when you're by my side  
But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'_

La, la la la, la la la

I took over again

_'Til everyone is singin'  
La, la la la, la la la_

If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past  
It might be for the best  


Max sang on

_You know you can't give me what I need  
And even though you mean so much to me  
I can wait through everything_

I sang out

_Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
I'm not some boy that you can sway_

And we both sang on

_We knew it'd happen eventually_

La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
(If you can wait 'til I get home)  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'

If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear we can make this last

I took a deep breath and looked into Max's perfect eyes that were shining from the joy of singing and playing still. I grinned "I told you you were a good singer."

She blushed, a slight redness sweeping over her cheeks, the colour making her prettier than ever – not that she realised it.

We played a few more duets together, before setting our guitars down and sitting on opposite banks of the stream, I rested my head on my knees, she dangled her feet in the water still, and we sat and talked about music and guitars for hours. In fact, I had no idea we'd been talking for hours until Ella appeared at the garden table eating toast, and spotted us sitting here, asking what we were doing up at 11. 11? O clock? Like, we'd been talking for 4 hours? Really?

Huh, time flies I guess.

Suddenly Iggy shouted from the house, "FANG, PHONE!" I gave Max an apologetic look, and wandered up into my garden and to the back door.

I picked up the receiver and listened to the voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey Brigid."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so so so so sooooo much for the reviews. They make me happy :D This chapter is not so long, or as good, because I've been writing another story this evening so my mind was on that a bit, and I'm tired. But here you go. REVIEW.**

**Don't own**

**Fang POV**

Oh crap. I'd almost forgotten about her. I mean, don't get me wrong, she isn't my girlfriend or anything, but for some reason or another she THINKS she is.

"Oh my God Fang, you've not been around in agggees. Why haven't you been to see me?" She whined down the phone. Urgh, I'd managed to block that sound from my head for weeks now. Max had made it disappear completely, and before then, well, she wasn't exactly top of my thinking priorities.

"Urm. I've been busy Brigid. Look, I don't have time to see you right now. See you at school next week." Damn, that was inevitable, and unavoidable.

"But Fangyyyy, I need to see you. You're my boyyy remember."

"No, Brigid. I'm not. I've told you this before, and quite frankly, I'm bored of saying it. I am not your boyyy, I am not your boyfriend, I am not yours in any way. Really."

"But Fang? Why would you make up stuff like that? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

AHHHHH she's relentless.

"Look Brigid, I'm going. Let's face it, we're not even friends. Please stop calling me."

I hung up the phone on her. I wouldn't have dreamed of being that blunt with her a month ago, but it was the only way. She was so _annoying_. I couldn't have her hanging onto me at school next week if Max was there. Max would think that we actually are.. urgh.

I wandered back down the garden to her. Ok, so I had to admit it to myself now. I _liked _her. But I had no way of knowing if she even felt remotely the same for me.

Max POV

Fang came back out into the garden just as I wandered back up to the house to grab something to eat. So his head appeared round the hedge.

"Wanna come round for a swim after?" He asked.

Huh, we'd always hung out round in our garden since I'd been here. I didn't know why, I hadn't thought to ask. It just seemed natural, even though his garden was an exact reflection of ours. But sure why not.

So after I had my breakfast and changed into a bikini, I grabbed my towel and headed over to Fangs. Angel, Gazzy and Ella were up by now, so followed me round, or at least I thought they had, until I noticed Ella wasn't with us. I left Angel and Gazzy for a minute and went back to look.

"You not coming Ella?"

"Huh? – oh no. I'm staying here for a bit." She seemed to be blushing. Bushing? What's going on? Call it sisterly intuition, but I knew it was _something_.

"Ella? What's going on?"

"Nothing – or well, urm, it's just…Iggy's coming over for a bit."

My eyebrows raised about 3 inches on my forehead…was that even possible?

"Oh?" I gave her a questioning look, that said, I may have only known you a week, but you're my sister and you best not be up to anything like _anything._ If you catch my drift.

She looked at me in horror.

"No no no! We're just hanging out Max. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just, you know, he's never asked to hang out just us before." She was blushing again. More this time. As if I didn't already know she was crazy about him.

"Ok, but don't do anything stupid, and I wanna hear all about it later," I said grinning and giving her a wink and a hug.

"Thanks Max. See you later." She ran off looking all excited. What was the thanks for? My approval?

I wandered round to Fangs again, giving him a look that said, oh you so planned this to get us out of their way, as I began to understand.

He grinned at me and came over, throwing my towel out the way, single handedly grabbing me and throwing me into the water. Oh he wanted to play it that was did he? I held my breath and ducked under the water, confusing him, so he leaned over as I remained under for about 2 minutes, an art I'd perfected, and then just as he seemed to reach his arm out to see if I was ok, I jumped up, grabbed his wrist and pulled. Now that was fair, and with that I swam at full speed across the pool, but unfortunately he was faster, and grabbed my feet, pulling me down.

We went on like this for a while, splashing and screaming, pulling each other underwater, coming up with new interesting methods to surprise the other, while Angel, Nudge and Gazzy played on Fang's giant swing set/climbing frame, and then went onto some sort of giant wii tournament inside.

After a while, me and Fang sat back on the sun loungers and discussed who had won our morning of water attacks, based on the number of attacks, the ingenuity and level of surprise, obviously I won, but Fang disagreed with me.

Before we knew it, it was actually verging on evening, not that you could tell, the sun was still blazing away, even though the nights were beginning to draw in a little, but Fang's Mom came outside to us when she got home from work.

"Max? Would it be ok if Fang and Nudge came round to yours this evening for dinner? I'm having company over, and need some peace and quiet for a bit."

"As if I would ever make noise!" Fang cried indignantly.

I looked at him and laughed, somehow thinking this wasn't true.

"Of course it would," I smiled at her. "I'll just go check with Mom."

"Oh I'm sure it'll be ok. She's coming over too, and would probably enjoy getting rid of you all." She grinned, winking.

Oh, looks like it's pizza for tea then. Do they do take out to the middle of nowhere?

Apparently they do. Iggy was cooking for Ella. N'awwwwwwh. How sweet. When we got back, they were cuddled up on the sofa watching some crappy telly. Bless. However, he didn't offer to cook for us, and looked annoyed that we were there, so we headed up to the cinema room to watch some films, and ordered a pizza, which did arrive, eventually. After having watched an entire film. I thought it was only a crappy kiddie film that Gazzy and Angel wanted to watch – Up - but I had to admit, it was actually pretty funny. In fact, it had to be one of the best films I'd seen this year.

So once we'd eaten the pizza and gotten to the end of a rom com that Nudge and Angel wanted to watch (and secretly me), Nudge, Angel and Gazzy had all fallen asleep, so we put Nudge to bed in Angel's spare bunk, and sent the others off to bed too. I'm sure Nudge could stay over.

So then Fang decided it would be a reallllllly good idea if we watched a scary movie. I didn't want to admit that I actually hated scary movies, so I agreed to it, and Ella and Iggy came up to join us and we settled down into one of the sofas, and they took the love seat( the room was just an assortment of mismatched sofas, but actually looked pretty cool). We started out with an end of the sofa each, but by five minutes into the film, I'd begun to sneak over to the middle, and then there was an absolutely disgustingly scary bit, making me jump and scream, and Fang reach over and put his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't wake the others up, consequently meaning his arm was round my shoulders. I took advantage of it though, the film was scaring the crap out of me, so I leant into Fang, snuggling into his shoulder and hiding my face in his chest. He rested his arm round me properly and chuckled.

Man, he smelt so _good_. Like really good. And it felt nice being in his arms like this. Kid of. Like he was keeping me safe.

I don't remember seeing the end of the film, and think I fell asleep like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the reviews guys, I can't believe how much response this story has had so far, keep it up, you're making me happy (and I'm putting off an ethics essay right now).**

**Also, Fanglover – it's in England because I live in England, and I know things better over here, so it saves me having to work stuff out, plus, there's like none set in England, thought I'd be different.**

Max POV

I woke up the next morning, somehow lying out across the sofa, still in Fang's arms. First thought, woah, where there hell am I? Closely followed by awh, Fang's so cute when he's asleep, and he still smells good, and he's so _comfy_. Then, huh? I fell asleep like this and Mom didn't say anything, Dad would've, in fact, Dad would have thrown Fang so far out of the house he'd never get back here. I lay there starting to wonder just how much – not _ if_, I'd sort of gotten past that – I had fallen for Fang.

Ella and Iggy had disappeared somewhere at some point, and so we were alone in here, but I didn't want to wake Fang up, so that sort of required me staying where I was and not moving. And – for once, I didn't complain, I had never felt so much _at home _. Ever.

Eventually Fang stirred, and looked down at me, smiling, and inadvertently stroking my hair, still half-asleep. It was nice.

"Morning," he half-mumbled, half-smiled. Which seemed an odd thing to manage.

"Morning." Is that all I could think of to say?

We lay there.

"Urm Fang? Could I get up now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He rolled up into a sitting position, allowing me to move, and we both got up, and I would imagine we were both thinking the same thing – breakfast. (Ha, you all thought I was going to say last night then weren't you? Well, that was just a given.)

We wandered down to the kitchen awkwardly, neither of us quite knowing what to say to the other. I found myself wondering if Fang actually felt the same as me? Or if I was the only one falling deeper and deeper every time I saw those eyes. Those deep, mesmerising onyx eyes.

"Hey Max. Fang," Ella had a glint in her eye when she said this, and it looked like she was holding back a laugh. It took me a minute to realise in horror that she and Iggy must have seen us fall asleep on the sofa together. As she saw the realisation on my face, she did snigger. I snuck a glance at Fang, but his face was showing no emotion at all, how did he do that?

Just as I was pouring my orange juice, Iggy came in through the back door and slapped Fang on the back.

"Well done man, sleep well?" He didn't hold in his laughter so much.

I spilt the orange juice. Damn. And I felt myself going redder and redder. Damn damn damn. I faced the wall while I mopped it up, refusing to let Iggy see my face and my embarrassment. When I was calmer and turned round Fang was still expressionless, and still didn't say anything. I looked into his eyes to see if I could read further, ah, there, he was avoiding my gaze, but the second he slipped up and looked, I could see the embarrassment build up there too.

"Max, you're awake," Angel ran into the kitchen grinning and jumping up into my arms. Finally, someone who didn't see me and Fang fall asleep together, its not like we did anything anyway, the way Ella and Iggy are looking at us, you'd think we did.

"Hey Ange. What's up?"

"Nothing, Mummy told me not to wake you up, because you and Fang were still asleep, so me and Nudge found a camera and took your picture."

I nearly dropped her then in shock. Bugger. Oh no oh no oh no. I let her slide to the floor, being very nice.

"Angel, you have three seconds to delete that picture or give me your camera. I'm not kidding, one, two…"

She giggled and ran off. She wasn't going to give me the camera. Urgh, well, at least there wasn't anyone she could really show, everybody already seems to know about it anyway.

So that's pretty much how our day went, other than that pretty normal, with the occasional – "Oh Fang," comment thrown at me, or "Oh Max," at Fang. And other such snide comments. Idiots. I'd get them back.

In fact, between me and Fang, we managed to dunk Iggy, Ella, Nudge and Angel in the pool all at once, it wasn't our fault that they were all idiots standing in a line. Oh how we laughed.

After we'd eaten dinner, at our respective houses and not all together for once, everyone went back to watch a movie upstairs, I spared myself the embarrassment and took advantage of the peace and quiet, taking the guitar back down the garden. That was, until Mom cornered me. Oh no. And here I was thinking she wouldn't say anything.

"Max," She sat down next to me.

"Yeah Mom."

"About last night."

I looked at her as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Is there anything going on between you and Fang?"

My eyes went wide. I know they did. I knew I had to expect it, but somehow I didn't expect it, and I know that makes no sense at all.

"No. We're just friends Mom. I was scared. And then I fell asleep."

"Ok." She looked at me unbelievingly.

"What?"

"It's just, I know you've not been here long Max, but I've seen the way you look at him, and you're still my daughter, and whether you've been here or not, I know that look, you and Ella are far too similar, I've seen that look in her with Iggy and now I see that look in you with Fang."

Now that I wasn't expecting. I mean, yeah, I think I decided I liked him. But only just. And I couldn't be that obvious…could I?

"Mom, please don't tell me I look at him like that?"

She laughed. "You mean with your tongue practically sticking out? No. You're more subtle than her. But it's there Max. It's there. Just be sure to tell me when something does happen."

"You sound so sure it will."

"A mother knows Max." She said, getting up again. "Want some freshly baked cookies?"

Cookies! I ran to the house, beating her to it. And waited by the oven door, afraid to open it after my bacon fiasco. However, Mom was more understanding. That evening, she taught me to bake cookies. My batch were…well, they weren't Mom's, but I ate all of hers and left my batch for the others, they could deal with it. I would learn.

That Friday, before we went back to school, the Ride's had a big party, apparently it was like an annual thing, but we were all going, and guess what? Ella and Nudge took the opportunity to kidnap me, literally tie me to Ella's chair, and attack me with any sharp point tool that could be used to torture me possible. By this, in case you'd not guessed, they straightened my hair, and then curled odd strands, put god knows what on my face and it took hours, and just to punish me further, when they untied me, and rubbed my wrists, they took the opportunity to literally dress me…in a dress. One of the ones that they'd bought me when we went shopping and I'd conveniently not worn yet. _Then _– they made me wear a necklace of Ella's. Did they hate me this much?

I finally looked in the mirror after their several hours of prodding, and I had to admit, I actually looked moderately ok. Ish. In a, ok this isn't actually you looking back at you, imagine the clothes and makeup on someone else kind of way. But they conveniently finished about a minute before we had to leave, having gotten ready themselves whilst the other was attacking me, leaving me no time to change, so I didn't have a lot of choice about it.

We wandered downstairs, and Mom said we all looked very pretty, I shot her a look that said, you didn't save me, but she ignored it, smiling and ushering us out of the door.

When we got into their garden, Iggy came straight over and slipped his arm round Ella, and asking her about her day, even though they'd seen each other briefly earlier before she ambushed me. It was sweet, I somehow found myself wishing that I could have someone do the same for me. _Maybe Fang_ I thought, No brain, no. Shush for this evening, best behaviour. There's lots of people here.

Somehow, me and Fang hadn't found ourselves alone again at all this week, with getting ready for school and the party and the rain, oh yeah, it rained, because it's England, and it's like that. So we hadn't had a moment to talk about the whole sofa incident thing, and I found myself increasingly wondering if he was avoiding the topic because he didn't feel the same way about me.

Finally, I spotted him amongst the people, he had a slimy red-headed girl literally sliming all over him, by that I mean, flirting, flicking her hair, finding every opportunity to touch him possible, laughing whenever he spoke. I wondered with horror if she was his girlfriend, I couldn't even tell what he was thinking because he had that stupid blank expression again, and he wasn't looking at me, plus I probably couldn't read his eyes from way over here. Eventually, I went to go sit with Nudge and her friends, omg yawn, they talked more than her. But I didn't want to play with Angel or Gazzy, because they were playing something that involved dirt and splashing in the stream, and I had a horrible feeling Ella would never speak to me again if I joined in, and Ella and Iggy were cuddling again, so I sat and endured.

Fang POV

I saw Max look over when she arrived, but avoided her gaze, oh God, she'd see me with Brigid and suspect the worst. Why couldn't Brigid leave me alone? I didn't even invite her, she invited herself. But it was so frigging hard to keep my eyes off Max, in fact I was concentrating so hard not to look at her that I had no idea what Brigid was saying to me at all. Just occasionally going "uh-huh".

And why couldn't I keep my eyes away from Max? She was hot. I mean like she's always beautiful, but she was in a really pretty dress, and _make-up_ and her hair was fixed in loose curls, which somehow had Nudge and Ella written all over. For once, I was almost a little thankful to my sister. Eventually I found myself staring at her back, where she'd sat with Nudge, looking really bored, I felt kind of bad leaving her there, when I caught Brigid say something about drinks, and saunter off.

I took my chance. I slipped across the grass and over to Max, whispering in her ear behind her, "help me." She jumped, not having seen me come up. I had to admit, it was kinda funny. And Nudge laughed too, or she was just smiling at us like a loon, a loon who knew something, or wanted something to happen.

Max turned and looked at me, almost looking relieved as she looked over my shoulder and realised I wasn't with Brigid, wait, she couldn't be jealous could she? Was there…was there a chance she might like me too? Just a little bit?

I was snapped out of it by the sight of red hair coming through the patio doors and 2 glasses appear in the girls hands.

"Help," I whispered ducking behind Max.

"At what price?" She grinned.

Oh no, I didn't have time for this. So I blurted out "Anything."

She grinned, and ushered me under the table, which was covered by a tablecloth. Oh no, I was gonna have to sit here and listen to girl talk. Urgh.

I heard Brigid come over and ask if the girls had seen me. They played dumb, thank God. But then she sat down with them. Oh God oh God oh God. I was stuck here. There was literally no direction I could get out without her seeing me. We were in the middle of the lawn. Crap.

So, it turned out, 'anything' turned into sitting there endlessly listening to girls talk about utter rubbish. I even had to endure Brigid go on and on about _me_. And oh crap, she just said we were together, Max was gonna think, OW! She kicked me. Ow ow ow, how did I keep quiet? Max can kick. How could I tell her we aren't really together? I literally couldn't here. That was when Max got up and left. Oh no, she's abandoned me. Shit. She was my only chance of hope. I was stuck! Here!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's a few days late, just been to the local "music festival" where my friends played, and I'm really tired, so this is a bonus for you. Thanks again for the reviews, it helps me to carry on. I can't believe I have 50 :D you're all lovely people. And Fanglover – go ahead and write, it's what the site's here for, I'll take a look if you do, so let me know.**

**Any questions about the school stuff because its in England, just ask.**

**I do not own MR. Sigh.**

Fang POV

Three hours, three stupid hours before she moved. Three stupid hours of listening to her whine and talk and brag about me, and then moan about where I'd disappeared to. And even Nudge could barely get a word in edgeways. I had to do something about her. Nudge had to sneak me a burger and a hotdog under the table I got so hungry. And where was Max? I have no bloody idea, because she left me here! I need to go talk to her, like now.

Finally, Brigid got up and excused herself to go to the bathroom. It took me all of about three seconds after she turned her back for me to sprint out of there and into Max's garden.

There seemed to be no one in, all the lights were off, even though it was starting to get dark, and all the doors were locked, of course - the rest of her family were at my house, but I was sure she was in there. I threw stones up to her window – nothing. I banged on her front and back doors, being careful not to shout so no one would hear me round here and namely Brigid – nothing. Sighing I didn't know what else to do, and snuck through my front door and up the stairs to my bedroom. It was already open wide in the heat, but Max's was closed, how could she bear to have it closed? This is about the hottest it's been all summer.

I couldn't see her through the window, because the light was off, and it was completely dark by now, but I could tell she was in there. How? Even though the music was blaring away down in the garden, I could just about hear a faint voice and the soft melody of a piano through it all – and I just happened to know that she'd picked up piano since she'd been here, secretly, but my room being so close, I had heard.

_I hope this song will find you awake  
'Cause what I need to say can't wait  
I've loved you since we were just babes  
The world can try but we can't change_

'Cause I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' for you  
Oh darling, it's finally true

I hope this song brings you back to life  
'Cause I can see the fear in those eyes  
I promise you if we just try  
We'll take this wrong and make it right

'Cause I'm fallin'  
I've fallen for you  
Oh darling, it's finally true  
And someday, I'll break your fall too  
'Cause I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' for you  
Oh, darling it's finally true  
And I won't let your heart turn to stone  
'Cause when I found you, my heart found a home  
Yeah, when I found you, my heart found a home

Her voice was just amazing. But the song? Could she mean me? Or someone else? Or was it just meaningless? I needed to talk to her. Now. And tell her how I feel. Even if she feels differently.

Max POV

I can't believe he has a girlfriend. I mean, like wow, why couldn't he tell me? And why did he have to act so…him around me? It's so out of line. I would have felt bad for leaving him there with her under the table, but he deserved it just a little. Ok, so I do feel bad,, but that's because I'm falling in love with him, and I can't help that, but he has a girlfriend, and a slimy horrible one that he avoids at that. The least he could do is not lead her on.

I went up to my room to think things over. Was he never going to feel the same way about me? And was he always going to hide things from me? I mean, I would have at least said we were really good friends, and all he hasn't told me what should be quite a big thing in his life, at least – if she is his girlfriend, he should treat her right, or not be with her. So what does that say about the kinda guy he is? That he treats girls badly? Is that the guy I really want to fall for?

Oh God, it's already happened, it's beyond my control who I fall for. I picked up my guitar and let the words flow, without bothering to turn on the light. This was time I needed to spend alone right now. I didn't want to see Fang. I needed to think. So I sang, without even thinking…

Fang POV

Unfortunately, that "now" happened to turn out to be Monday morning at school, she'd somehow avoided me all weekend. I had no idea how, or even why. But I hadn't seen her once. I'd been round there hanging out with the others, but they always said Max was "out". Her Mom kept giving me these looks, looks that I couldn't read, that almost seemed a mix of sympathy and anger. I mean, wtf?

She even left before us, I mean, the intention had always been for Iggy to drive me, her, Ella and Nudge to our school over in the next town, and Max's Mom would drive Gazzy and Angel to the local primary school. But Max just had to run off and catch the bus by herself before we got there. Great.

We arrived, and I was already feeling, well, a lot of things, I was worried, I was reaching desperation to see her, let alone talk to her, I was mad that she was avoiding me, and who should come and greet me as I got out of the car, and latch onto my arm, but Brigid. Urgh. This was not a good start. At all.

"Hey Fang," She smiled way over-enthusiastically, snaking her arm round my neck. "Where did you go Friday night?"

"Urm, I can't talk now Brigid, but for the last time, we're not together, now please get off me." I physically yanked her arm away with probably a little more strength than was actually necessary, and with that headed for the main doors into school.

I peered through the reception doors looking for Max, but she wasn't there, so with no idea of where she could be, I headed for the sixth form centre to find out who my new tutor would be, and to look for her. Just to know she's here.

I walked in the way over-crowded room that was far too hot, due to being over-packed and searched the nervous, excited, talkative faces for hers. Where was she? Ah, Max. She was here at least, but she was sat down on a seat, while everyone else stood, looking down at her lap and ignoring any looks she got, including mine. Damn.

Just then our head of sixth form came in, and started assigning people to tutors. Great, Max is with me, this means I can talk to her. Or at least try.

When we walked in, I let Max find a seat first, then slid in next to her before she could object. She glared at me. "I'm sorry," I mouthed, as the tutor started taking the register. She turned away. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Unfortunately Brigid also got assigned to our tutor, so as soon as the register had taken and introductions been made, she came and sat on my desk, sliding her hand across my desk and fluttering her hideous fake eyelashes.

Max rolled her eyes, and before I had a chance to stop her, stormed out of the room.

"Go away Brigid," I said, a little more forcefully than necessary, I needed to talk to Max now.

"But Fang, you didn't mean what you said out there, you're just having a bad day babe."

"Don't call me babe," I said through gritted teeth. "And yes, I meant it, please go away. We aren't together Brigid. Stop thinking that we are."

"You want me," she said, and walked off, gazing at me the whole way.

I went off to my first lesson, art, in a bad mood. I was never going to be able to explain myself to Max.

Max was in art with me that morning, but had already sat herself as far away from the door as possible. Next to a boy I barely recognised as going to our school before, I think he was in the year above. Must be resitting the year. They were in a deep conversation about something, and Max was giggling at him. Giggling? And stupid me arrived late, and had to sit by the door, not even able to hear their conversation.

At the end, I waited by the door, but she ignored me as she walked out, and let this boy walk her to her next lesson, which I realised was not with me. So I wandered to double French on my own, where I had to endure Brigid even further. She can't even speak French, how she got on this course I have no idea.

By lunch I was genuinely pissed off. And by the end of the day I was even worse, so when Brigid was waiting by Iggy's car, no actually not by, ON Iggy's car, I was not happy.

"Fang! I missed you. Are we gonna hang together tonight, you know, like old times." She winked at me. OMG!

"BRIGID, WE HAVE NEVER 'HUNG TOGETHER' EVER. WE HAVE NEVER BEEN A COUPLE AND WE NEVER WILL BE. SO PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE." I couldn't help it. I shouted. And people stared. And I had actually like spoken in school. It was rare. I hated attention like this. It was making me feel so dumb. Especially when Brigid ran off crying.

"Harsh," Max muttered, her eyes wide. But she was looking, and talking to me as she approached the car for a lift home.

"But true. And I'm sick of it, she needs to start listening and leave me alone. I'm really sorry if you took things like that Max, she really is delirious, she thinks I'm her 'boyy', I should have explained that to you before the party, I was afraid she might turn up. But I…I …"

"What?" She looked expectantly.

"Need to get home. Where's Iggy?" Urgh, why couldn't I just tell her how I felt about her? How the way her eyes look like sparkling diamonds, how she is the most beautiful girl I've ever met, inside and out. About how much I've been out of my mind without her this weekend.

After a few minutes of silence, I spoke.

"Are we ok now?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Sorry I've sort of been…absent."

"Sorry for the whole misunderstanding."

"Fang, I need to tell you something." She looked at me meaningfully, just as Iggy walked round the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

**:D you lovely people do make me happy. This chapter is for all the subscriptions, reviews and favourites I got when I woke up this morning…and NOT an aversion technique to not do my maths homework….ish. Anyway, I shall try to give you more chapters this week if I can, because I go away for the week on Thursday, so you'll have a little break, sorry.**

**I do not own this. Well, actually, I lie, this story, I own, the characters, and characterisms, I do not.**

Max POV

Iggy, damn you. I really wanted to tell Fang how I felt. But now I can't, because stupid Iggy had to arrive at the wrong stupid moment. Stupid. So instead I just stood there looking like a dumb thing, not saying anything.

I sighed and slid into the back of the car. I was never going to be able to tell him that I liked him. Maybe I should just face that, maybe I'm not meant to tell him. Maybe he really doesn't like me, and the world is trying to protect me. Stupid world.

When we got back, I went back to hanging with everyone again, I wasn't going to try and avoid him any more, at the very least, he was telling the truth about Brigid, I think.

After dinner, everyone disappeared to do various things, Angel had gone to a friends house after school, Iggy and Ella went to watch a film, Nudge was no doubt giving make-over's to herself and Gazzy was suspiciously absent somewhere in the house, I'm not 100% sure I want to know what he is doing.

I ended up sitting in a tree at the end of the garden, pondering over my thoughts, knowing that Fang would come find me eventually, well, it didn't actually take him very long at all. He climbed the tree effortlessly, and rested on a branch across from me, and just sat there, looking at me.

"Hi," I muttered lamely. Hi? Was that it really?

"Hey."

Silence. Awkward….Why though? It's never been awkward with Fang before, not even a little bit. Why now?

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked eventually, looking deep into my eyes, searching for answers. There was something else there in his that I couldn't read.

"Urm…" Tell him, Max. Tell him how you feel! Shut up head. "I got asked on a date today." What? That was the best you could come up with Max? Now he's never going to think you like him. Stupid idiot! Why did you say that? Why am I having an argument with myself in my head?

"Oh." A strange look came across his face momentarily, he almost looked…hurt?

"Yeah."

"So, did you say yes?" He looked like he was relying on my answer to stay here.

"Urm, I said I didn't really want to right now. I mean, I'm still new here, and well, he's a nice guy, but…"

"But…?" He looked relieved kind of, but he wasn't pushing me really, more like he wanted to be here to listen, like I could tell him anything and he would just be there for me. Like I should tell him exactly how I feel, right now.

"But… I have to go do homework. I'll talk to you later Fang." With that I jumped out of the tree and bolted for the house. As soon as I got up to my room, I leaned back on my door and took a deep breath. What was all that about? Why couldn't I just come out with it and tell him. Was I that scared of rejection?

Fang POV

"Hi," Max mumbled when I got in the tree, or something that resembled hi anyway.

"Hey," I replied. Cool Fang, really cool. That was the best thing I could say? And then I just sat there not saying anything. Urgh.

"What did you want to tell me?" I finally managed to say something intelligible.

"Urm…" She looked like she was finding the right way to say something. "I got asked on a date today." What? Is that what she wanted to tell me? She got asked on a date? Is this her way of telling me that she doesn't like me, well not like that anyway.

"Oh," I breathed. Not really knowing what else to say for a second. And then, "so, did you say yes?"

"Urm, I said I didn't really want to right now. I mean, I'm still new here, and well, he's a nice guy, but…" She started. There was something else there, something she was dying to tell me. The _real_ thing she wanted to tell me to start with.

"But…?" I prompted her, hoping she didn't think I was pushing, just encouraging her that I'm here.

"But… I have to go do homework. I'll talk to you later Fang." Then she ran off.

WTF? She obviously wants to tell me something else, but what is it? Does she like this guy? Does she like me? I was beginning to doubt that even more now. Why would she like me after all? I mean, I'm nothing special. She's only been here for like 2 weeks, and she said herself, she's still new here. She used it as an excuse. Maybe she's not looking for anyone right now. Maybe she knows how I feel about her, and is using this as a chance to try and say, no, not right now. But there was still a small voice inside me, telling me not to give up, and to tell Max, and that I would never know if I didn't try.

Max POV.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, playing my guitar, writing songs, feeling like an idiot. Why can't I just talk to Fang properly?

At some point, I logged into my laptop, and signed into chat, to discover Fang was online. And we spent the rest of the evening, and far too long into the night talking about the pro's and con's of world domination. It was so easy to talk to him on there, when it wasn't face to face. But I couldn't tell him how I felt online, it just didn't feel right. It had to be to his face, if I could ever pluck up the courage to tell him.

Fang POV

The rest of the week went along fairly similarly. Dylan, the jerk resitting the year was the one who asked Max out, I reserved the right to dislike him based on the fact that he was trespassing all over my territory. Not that I own Max, lets just say he's been stepping on my toes, and he's not exactly been sorry about it. Every time he sees me glaring, he grins evilly, and finds some way to touch her, hold her books, put an arm over her shoulders, anything to piss me off. If he could tell I liked her, why couldn't she?

Max never got around to telling me that But… And I never got around to telling her how I felt. We didn't get as much time alone at school. But we did have art together, and she would occasionally sit by me now, as well as Dylan, and we'd have fun. The best part of my week though was my maths lessons, where I had Max, and no Dylan or Brigid. It was great. What was better was when Max struggled and I had to go sit by her and explain it, or explain her homework to her, feeling a little smug that I had this one over on her. I got it at least.

In the evenings, I helped Max with her homework, or we went off and did it separately, and played guitar, again either together or separately, I loved that I could hear her every night from my room though.

By Friday I made a decision. I was going to tell Max. She didn't have to feel the same way. I just had to know.

"Max," I caught her just as she was getting out of the car when we got home. "Can I talk to you a minute?" I asked, when she turned.

"Urm, yeah." She looked curious, and followed me out back down to the bottom of my garden, because it was always quieter there than hers.

"Max, I was kind of wondering…"

"Yeah?" she looked like she'd hit me if I didn't come out with it. That was rich considering her performance of telling me things. In fact, I was going to ask.

"What was the 'but' for when we were talking last week, when you ran off?"

She blushed, well that I wasn't expecting. She looked amazingly pretty when she did that. Ahh I needed to focus.

"Urm. About that, I kind of decided to give him a try in the end." She looked at the ground, even redder.

What? Give him a try how? Had she agreed to go out with him?

"Just the once, for now," She continued. "We're going to the cinema tonight." Now she looked up at me, as if she was trying to read my eyes. Oh, yeah, right, blank expression. Don't show her how upset you are, she needs to see that she can tell you stuff like this, and not have you freak out on her. And if she really likes him, she deserves to be happy, right?

"Oh. OK" I replied. "Let me know how it goes?"

She nodded and turned back to go home. Had I done the right thing? Should I have told her anyway? Or did she deserve just this little bit of happiness? Would she get happiness? This guy was a jerk. Should I try and protect her?

I turned to go after her, without really thinking. "Max," I called. But she had already disappeared inside. Great. I'd let her go. I couldn't stop her now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I've been packing and getting stuff organised. I'll try really hard to get you another chapter for tomorrow before I go. Thanks for the reviews once again, even if I do sound like a broken record. 76, it makes me so happy.**

**I don't own MR, as if you thought I did.**

Max POV

Urgh, why had I agreed to do this? Like, seriously, why? I thought I liked Fang, didn't I? So why was I letting Ella attack me with make-up and things that are far too hot for human hair, ready to go out on a date with Dylan? And I wasn't even sure if Fang looked upset when I told him or not, he just had that annoying blank expression of his. Even his eyes were unreadable. I tried to tell myself that there had been something there, but I couldn't convince myself. And why am I even worrying? I chose to go out with Dylan, I should not be getting ready, and thinking about Fang the whole time, that was just wrong. I should not be thinking of Fang at all. He obviously doesn't like me.

Dylan picked me up in his shiny porche that his Daddy had brought him, urgh, even I wouldn't drive something that _flash_, if I was old enough to actually drive that is. (**age is 17 in England)**

He took me to see some really really lame zombie film that was supposed to be "scary", but honestly, it looked like a film about bunnies next to what me and Fang watched when I'd fallen asleep….STOP! Stop thinking about Fang on your date with Dylan. Especially that night. That night when I'd been pressed up so close against him, I could feel all the muscles in his body flex at a jumpy part, and so close I could smell his sweet Fang smell. STOP STOP STOP!

So yeah, the date was going well, but seriously Dylan was…_clingy_. Like, he put his arm round me not-so-subtly the first chance he got, and trust me that was only about, oh still during the previews before the film. But his hand wouldn't stay there, oh no, it had to wonder, squeeze my arm, stroke my hair, very _touchy feely_ and at some point later in the film, he tried to make it wander further down my chest, until I slapped it away so hard I think everyone in the cinema heard it, and jerked his arm off my shoulders, glaring at me. He mimed an "I'm sorry" look, and went to replace his arm. Asshole.

I walked off after that. I couldn't be bothered to wait around if he was going to be such a jerk, and besides, the film really did _suck_. Sighing, I pulled out my mobile phone and dialled Iggy's number for a lift home.

Fang POV

Stupid Dylan getting in the stupid way. I was all ready to tell Max at last, finally, but noo, I had to go and be stupid and ask her about it, and she just had to agree to go on a stupid date with him. Well, I hoped they had no fun. NO. No I didn't, I mean, yeah, I want Max to myself, but I want her to be happy even more. And even if that happiness has to arrive in a way that makes me miserable, I should focus on that, and not will this misery onto her as well. I mean, she obviously doesn't feel the same way about me as I do her.

And so here I am on a Friday night, bored and in all alone, because even Nudge and Iggy have better things to do that me. Iggy had the decency to ask Ella out before it was too late, so they were off enjoying a nice romantic meal together, and Nudge got asked out on her first day back at school. Sweet. Just me all on my own. Man, this sucks.

Well, I thought I was all on my own anyway. After sitting powering out some angry numbers on my guitar in the garden, merrily thinking no one could hear me, Angel crept up from behind the hedge. Bless her, I'd always had a soft spot for her, with her little cherubic face, so I couldn't be mad at her for creeping up on me.

I laid my guitar down next to me and she came and sat on my lap.

"Why did you let her go?" She asked in her small voice, her big blue eyes staring up at me.

"Let who go Ange?" I could see where this was headed, but she's far too young to be interfering.

"Max. She doesn't belong with that silly show off boy with the horrible expensive car. You and her obviously love each other, Mommy thinks so too."

Wow, where was this coming from?

"I know Angel, but there's nothing I can do about it ok? Max wanted to go, and I want her to be happy. Things are complicated." I explained, not expecting her to grasp it, but she sat there looking thoughtful for a minute.

"It shouldn't be. She'll realise soon. But you need to tell her how you feel. You and her are both too blind to see that you're crazy for each other. Please tell her, for me?"

I stared at her in shock, it was a little more complicated than that. What if she had a great time with the jerk? Then what would I say? Shouldn't she be happy?

Iggy POV

My phone started ringing, just as me and Ella were leaving the restaurant, and the caller ID showed that it was Max calling, that was weird, wasn't she out on her date? I motioned to Ella to hold on a moment and answered.

"Hey Max, what's up?"

"Hey Ig, are you and Ella done yet?"

"With the meal, yeah, why?"

"Could you pick me up from the cinema on your way home please?"

"Sure, what's happened?"

"Nothing. It just didn't work."

"Ok, we're on our way Max," I replied, hanging up the phone, and smiling to myself, things were looking ok. I was worried she'd enjoy the date, but Fang had looked so down before I left…Those two needed to be together, they just couldn't see it themselves yet.

"Why are we picking Max up?" Ella asked beside me, as we slid into the car, and I squeezed her hand.

"Date didn't go well," I smiled, and she grinned a mischievous grin back at me.

"Now we just have to convince her that Fang's the one she's meant to be with."

Ella POV

I was almost sorry that Max had had a sucky evening, especially when I saw the look on her face as we picked her up, but it was such good news for her and Fang, and now was the perfect opportunity to do some meddling before it was too late, she never even realised how much attention the guys at school paid her, and it wouldn't be long before the next offer opened up.

"Hey Max, bad night?" I asked, turning to look at her over my shoulder and attempting to give her a sympathetic look.

"He's a jerk," she sighed, staring out the window. Oh man, ok, I do feel a little sorry, she doesn't deserve to be treated bad by a jerk, I'd work out a way to punish him when I saw him next.

"Forget about him, he was never right for you anyway Max. He's always been a jerk." She looked unconvinced by my speech. "You and Fang suit each other much better," I slipped in snidely, and turned back to face the front to avoid her gaze.

To my surprise, there was no usual snide comment back, just silence, as if she was actually considering what I'd said, or she was asleep. I snuck a glance, no she was thoughtful.

"He doesn't like _me_," She eventually whispered so quietly, I wasn't even sure I'd heard it, but I glanced at Iggy, and his look confirmed it, as he urged me to speak up.

"Max, you're so wrong there sis. I've never seen anyone stare that lovingly at any girl before, (except maybe Iggy to me)," I slipped in the last part quietly at the end. There wasn't time to say anything else though, because we'd just pulled up outside the house, and Max climbed out so that me and Iggy could say goodnight. I just hoped that she'd believe me, and think about what I'd said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so, last update before Paris, as I go early tomorrow, hope you enjoy, and I shall look forward to seeing all of your reviews in a week's time, and try to get you a chapter asap after I get back. Thanks for all the reviews so far. You're awesome! Poor Max and Fang were so deluded in the last chapter. I know the feeling of doubt well, can't say I blame 'em.**

**So, if you hadn't previously read my chapters, only to realise I don't own MR, then go back to the beginning and start reading, because you don't start a book in the middle do you?**

Fang POV

I waited by the front window for her to come home for hours last night, watching for that dumb porche to come speeding up, if that jerk sped with Max in the car, I'd kill him. I couldn't have my beautiful Max getting hurt.

So you can imagine my surprise when Iggy's car pulled out, and Max stepped out first. What happened to the b*****d, was he not good enough to drive her home now? She looked so down as she walked back up to the house. I went up to my bedroom, to see if she'd play her guitar tonight, because I loved the sound of her voice and her sweet melodies late at night. But there was no guitar, she went straight to bed pretty much. Had she had a bad night? I didn't want Max to be sad, if the idiot had done anything to upset her, he was going to have my fist to answer to.

I tried to ask Iggy when he'd got in, but he wasn't being cooperative, so I tried ringing Ella, who wasn't much better, and just said Max had asked them to pick her up.

It seemed like the date hadn't gone brilliantly though, but I would go and find her later and wait for her to tell me about it. If she told me it went badly, I would share my feelings with her, if she said it went well, I'd cover them up. It was that simple, as long as Max was willing to share.

Max POV

So, last night sucked. Why had I trusted that guy? I was going to do my best to avoid him on Monday, especially as I bailed out without an explanation, but for now, I think I just need to enjoy the weekend and not think about it.

When I finally got up and dressed and had something to eat, it was kinda late, and by that I mean, the sun was high in the sky and it was already afternoon. Oh the beauty of lie in's. So why did I feel very unbeautiful this morning?

For some reason or other, I found myself alone in the garden, God only know where everyone else had gone? I would have thought they were grabbing the chance of the last few weeks of sun in the pool, but no sight. Oh well, it was more peaceful this way.

I settled myself down by the stream reading a book, missing the company, but at the same time, enjoying some alone time. I have absolutely no idea how long I was alone, but it didn't feel very long, then again I was kind of lost in the pages of my well worn out trusty books. I'd forgotten how much I loved reading and the reason I'd brought a bag of books with me.

After a while though, I sensed someone's gaze on me, and started feeling edgy, and finally tore my eyes away from the page, only to see Fang sitting across from me, knees up, just watching me, not in an annoying I'm-staring-at-you kind of way, but a sweet I'm-here-if-you-wanna-talk-and-i-could-watch-you-all-day kind of way. It made my heart melt, just a little.

I breathed a sigh of despair when I remembered that the chances of him liking me back were slim, but then I remembered Ella's words from the night before, _Max, you're so wrong there sis. I've never seen anyone stare that lovingly at any girl before. _Could she be right? He is kind of staring at me, with those beautiful dark eyes that seem to penetrate so deep into me it feels like he could see into my soul.

"Morning," I mumbled, once I realised I was staring back equally intently.

"Afternoon," He gave me a half-smile, just lifting the edge of one of his perfect lips, making butterflies flip around in my tummy for just a second. What's come over me?

"Been there long?" I asked, not really knowing what to say to him for once.

He just sort of shrugged, as if it didn't matter, and I realised that with him, it didn't.

"Not bored?" I asked, not that I would be, gazing at him all day, allowing my thoughts to wander.

"Just enjoying the view," He grinned again. There go the butterflies. Did he mean me? I blushed, causing his grin to widen out into a full one.

"Hey Fang?..." I started, not really knowing what to say, only that it should be something meaningful.

"Yeah?" Hmm, he really isn't the sort of guy to completely shoot me down and hate me if I told him the truth, even if he didn't feel the same way.

I sort of sat there, trying to gather my words, attempting to come up with something intelligible to say, which was difficult, gazing at him like that, he kind of distracts from the need for words.

"I…" I really couldn't think what to say, sentences suddenly seemed like an impossible feat, why was this so hard?

He suddenly got up, and stepped over the stream, coming to sit down and rest beside me, gazing at me closer, and the gentle breeze was just about wafting his scent over to me, his beautiful musky yet sweet Fang smell. His face was so close, with his hair falling haphazardly into his eyes like it does in that cute floppy way. Even the scene was perfect, the sun was just beginning to go down, making the sky a beautiful pallet of summery colours, all mixed in and stunning – I must have been reading for a while!

Not really being able to come up with any words at all, and being at a complete loss as to what I should do about it, I did the only thing I could think of, and potentially the worst thing imaginable if it backfired, but my brain sort of shorted out about ten minutes ago, so I always have that excuse. And I leaned in closer to his face, inch by inch, taking him in, until my lips somehow connected with his, and my hand rested on his shoulder, the other soon following and resting behind his neck. At some point there, his hands snaked around my waist, and he deepened the kiss,_ he_ deepened it I'd like to point out for the record.

It was amazing, it was everything it should have been, and more, not to sound corny at all, Maximum Ride, corny? Never. Doesn't happen. His scent mixed with mine, and our tongues battles with each other, desperate and hungry at first, then gentle, and loving, sweet, and tender.

I had no idea how long it lasted, but eventually we had to pull apart, and I just rested my head on his shoulder, his arms still around me, and we watched the sun setting. In the end, no words were needed, he was perfect, and the whole thing was perfect, and he hadn't bolted, and clearly felt something back at me, and it was him that I wanted, him who I'd wanted all along, not Dylan.

The words could wait for now, we'd suss that out later, for now, everything was just perfect.

**Ok, so there you have what I know you all wanted, I toyed with the idea of playing with you a while longer and having something else happen and I was going to make this a longer chapter, but I couldn't think of any other ideas, and this chapter fitted right about here, and couldn't be any longer. This is not the end though, in case you're worried, there's still rocky shores ahead. So please review while I am away, and I shall get back to you in just over a week. Have a good week, read my other stories if you're bored, I'll get back to them over the summer (apart from the one-shot).**


	13. Chapter 13

**So my faithful viewers. I am back :D woo. However, I have not been good to you because I have not updated yet and I could have done on Friday, however, you cannot even fathom how tired I've been. Anyway, chapter now.**

**And by the way, Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou for the reviews. I can't believe you've reviewed over 100 times! You make me happy, people.**

**Urgh, finally though, one massive apology to my big mess up in this story, because I **_**hate**_** it when people do this and mess up characters. But I realised that I have used the name Dylan for 2 different characters in this story. I forgot I'd already used it at the start, so I'm going to go change the name in chapter 1 to avoid further confusion. For all intensive purposes, lets just call him Bob, and I'm sorry.**

**Oh, and I don't own the characters, in case you were wondering.**

I woke up the next morning, to a slightly cooler breeze wavering in through my window. The first signs that summer was coming to a close. I sighed. Until I realised what a fantastic summer it had actually been. I am slowly starting to admit that my Dad disappearing off the planet may have been the best thing ever to happen to me, the weird thing – I haven't even missed him. Not one little bit. Or even my old friends.

But my Mom and my whole new family here, now that's something special. Yes, for once in my life in kind of feel special, lets get this straight, I've never felt special, never, nothing above the ordinary at all. Yet my short stay here, and I already feel special, the main reason - Fang. And oh shit, I cannot believe I just thought that ball of crap, 'special'? Who am I? Still, on some level I meant it.

All thoughts of Friday night completely gone, my thoughts began to wander back to last night when me and Fang had sat watching the sunset. And we kissed. It felt like a miracle. And I still doubted it actually happening, but I was so happy, I can't have just dreamed that.

Eventually I managed to pull myself out of bed and I stopped at the window for a second, seeing Fang in his room, and giving a small wave, suddenly blushing as my mind wandered back, and noting how hot he looked with bed hair - I know, is it possible for him to look any better? - making his lips curl up into a smile as he waved back.

When I wandered into the kitchen in a bit of a daze, my Mom was making chocolate chip cookies, have I mentioned how much I love her?

"You didn't come in for dinner last night Max," she commented, a knowing smile glittering in her eyes.

"I wasn't hungry," I smiled back. She wouldn't ruin my buzz, and I felt ok confiding in her anyway, even though by the looks of things she already knew. However, the smell of the cookies now reminded me that I was definitely hungry now, and I gobbled up a too-hot cookie off the tray.

"Well you looked like you were enjoying yourself far too much to disturb," she winked. Yeah, she knew.

I blushed, and mumbled something along the lines of "mngbjhkgmn", still stuffing myself.

"Still nothing going on between you?" She asked, grinning now - at least she was happy for me.

"Urm," she sure knew how to make me feel awkward though. "I guess there kind of is now." Even though we haven't _officially_ talked about it.

"Well, good. You deserve it Max. You seem so much happier here now than when you first got here. And Ella told me about your crummy date on Friday, I didn't like the look of him anyway. Stick with Fang, he's a nice kid."

"Thanks Mom," I smiled, then munching another one of her cookies, they were so good, it was really kind of hard to stop. (**And lizbeff, I'm honestly not thinking of your cookies right now…..honest :D)**

After my breakfast entirely based of cookies and orange juice (you should try it some time), I grabbed my bikini and a towel, and went to join everyone else out in the pool, this really probably was our last chance before it had to be covered up for winter, I mean yeah, it's heated, but the air's cold you know? I was even feeling the chills today mildly.

So in typical me fashion, I went and bombed into the pool where Gazzy and Angel were floating on their backs, eyes closed, just to shower them with water, and managing to soak Fang and Iggy on the side at the same time, score!

Evidently this didn't work out well for me, as they started fighting back, ganging up on me, but I still kicked butt. After a couple of hours, we started to feel the effects of the cold though, and decided to give it a break and call it a day. It was a shame summer was ending so suddenly like this, but then such is England I guess, we'll have rain for weeks now.

After we'd dried off and showered and eaten lunch, beans on toast à la Iggy, me and Fang decided to go for a walk, while everyone else watched a film.

As we entered the fields at the back of the house, heading down into the woods below, Fang reached out and held my hand, causing me to get this big goofy smile on my face, really, there was no way to stop it, it was almost embarrassing.

We walked in silence for a while, simply enjoying the presence of each others' company, and the first slither of sunlight we'd seen today. Then I spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, noticing the thoughtful look on Fang's face as he walked.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and then simply said, "You." I blushed. God, this was so dumb, I felt like a silly little girl, blushing all the time and getting butterflies. It was such a foreign feeling to me.

"You're so beautiful when you do that," he smiled.

My heart soared, making me feel even dumber. He called me beautiful.

"Do what?" I asked as we stopped walking and settled in the grass on the edge of the woods.

"Blush," He whispered, stroking his hand against my cheek, making the red worse, and him grin.

I bit my cheek as I gazed at him, I needed to find a way for us to talk about what's going on here, I hated leaving things unsaid.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at me intently.

"What is this?" I mumbled. Oh, God, that didn't even make sense.

"What's what?" He replied, yep I confused him.

"Us," I managed to get even lamer in my explanation, but by some miracle he caught on.

"Well, there's only an us if you want there to be Max," He said softly, stroking my check again. "Honestly? I'd love to be able to call you my girlfriend, but it's your choice, if you don't want that…"

"No no! I do," I grinned, I'd confused him into thinking I was having doubts now. "Fang, there really was nothing with Dylan you know, that was just me being dumb for a moment, and I thought you liked Brigid, but I've been falling for you for weeks now."

He grinned back at me, pulling me into a big hug, and crushing his lips to mine.

"I fell the first time your eyes met mine," He muttered cheesily, when we broke apart, and then cringing and he realised just how cheesy it had sounded, making me laugh. It was ok, cheesy suited him sometimes, he was trying, and succeeding, to be sweet.

We had packed a picnic for dinner, and ate it where we sat in the field, after lounging and being lazy, and cheesy. So it was late again by the time we got back, and he kissed me goodnight by the back door, and I wandered upstairs like I was floating on air.

I sat on my bed and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath and still smelling Fang on me. I was so not looking forward to school tomorrow.

Just as I was about to relax, like right at that particular moment, my phone rang, killing my buzz a little.

"Hello," I picked up suspiciously, not recognising the number on the caller ID.

"Max! I missed you."

"Oh, hey Sam."


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, thanks for the reviews, I don't wanna keep repeating myself and sounding boring, but I'm just appreciative. Also, sorry if you hate me after this chapter. It needed mixing up. It may be short too…there's not a lot I can do about that. There's not a huge amount to drag it out with.**

**P.S. me no ownage**

Max POV

"Oh, hey Sam." Why was I not happy to hear my former best friend's voice on the phone after weeks of no contact? Why had I not missed him at all? We'd spent years together, grown up together, and now all of a sudden I was _resenting_ that it was his voice on the other end of the line.

"Long time no speak Max. You never called." It was a statement. Not a question. And I didn't have an answer to it.

"No. Sorry."

"Oh, it doesn't matter, we'll catch up later. Look, Max you need to come home _now_." Sam urged. Wtf?

"Urm, Sam, I hate to break it to you, but this _is_ my home now. I have a new life, and there's nothing for me to go back to there."

Ok, so it sounded harsh and hollow right? But I didn't know what else to say to him. It was be blunt or cause him more pain by stretching things out. What did he want, calling me out of the blue like this anyway? Why was it so important that I go back? He has no right to ask me to leave here.

"Max, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I don't have time to explain it all now. Just get your butt back here right now." The voice on the other end of the line was desperate and upset. This wasn't just some unrequited love that he was calling me to settle, or a friend that he missed, I mean, he'd survived no contact 'til now right? There was something _seriously_ the matter. Something had happened.

"Can you not give me any more information than that Sam? I have school. I can't just up and leave."

"You _need_ to Max. Look, it won't be forever, you just need to get here, and you can sort out what you need to once you've assessed the situation. I can't tell you more on the phone. I'm sorry. I've got to go." The last few lines were pleading, and there was a definite sadness there. The line went dead a few seconds later, and I stood there, gripping the phone like a dummy, not exactly knowing what to do with it.

I think I need to pack.

Half an hour later, my Mom came in, to see my shove the last of my clothes in a holdall, and grab my phone.

"Woah, what's going on Max?" She asked, looking concerned, and angry.

"I have to go back to Dad's place for a few days," I tried to explain, knowing it was hopeless as she knew as well as I did Dad's place was empty, and knowing it would slow me down, but that I'd have to explain the whole phonecall in detail.

"He sounded really panicked Mom," I whispered at the end, unsure of myself and what the "situation" he spoke of was.

"Then you have to go," she looked at me deeply. "But you aren't going alone Maximum. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this, and you're upset, clearly, I don't want you getting trains like this. I can't miss work, Iggy's going to have to take you hon." She pulled me into a big hug, and I knew she was right.

I sighed, dialling Iggy's number into my phone and quickly explaining the situation, wishing more and more each second that it was Fang that could drive and could tell me everything was going to be ok when I got there.

As it was, Fang'd gone to bed, and I didn't even have time to say a stupid goodbye before I left, I just had to tell Mom to explain. Why did I have such a lingering feeling of dread and doubt? What was going to be waiting me when I got to Sam's? Because that was where I had to go, Dad's house was being sub-letted I was sure.

Iggy wasn't happy that he'd been dragged out of his bed to drive halfway across the country in the middle of the night, but I didn't give him much chance to complain, as I drifted off to sleep, leaving him with a thermos of coffee to keep him going.

We arrived in the early hours of the morning, pulling up outside Sam's house in a normally busy street which was now pretty much deserted with the hour. There were no lights on inside, and none when I banged on the door either. I was just about to ring him, when I noticed a small note taped to the inside of the window beside the doorframe.

Using my phone light to read it, I noticed it was scribbled on an old leaflet in a hurry.

Come to the hospital.

Sam.

Shit. Well that wasn't good news.

"Iggy, back in the car," I pushed him down the steps as he grumbled about being tired.

"C'mon Iggy. 5 more minutes." I snapped my fingers in his face to get him going faster. Man this was going to be a long night.

As soon as we got the the emergency room, Iggy found the plastic waiting room seats and collapsed across a row, falling asleep instantly.

Sam was waiting for us there, thank God it wasn't him that was hurt! Then who was it? Bob? (**you remember our for all intensive purposes name change…I really needed a better name)**.

"Max," He breathed an obvious sigh of relief, and pulled me into an embrace. "Come on," he gestured, starting to walk down a labyrinth of corridors to an obviously quiet part of the hospital. "This is where they bring the patients they don't exactly like to broadcast are here. The one's that get hurt doing secret work."

When we finally walked into that hospital room, the last person I expected to see, hooked up to more machines than I thought possible, lying fragile and still on a white bed, was my father.

**Please review. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Meh, I'm way too tired to do this, but I'm going away tomorrow, so have your last chapter for another week. Sorry for the suspense!**

Max POV

Woah, this is too much, it's too real. My Dad's supposed to be researching, he's not supposed to be in a hospital bed dying in a hidden ward in his own town. Since when did that happen? Does anyone else just automatically consider their missing parents as indestructible? No? Well I did.

As I sat there on the dumb plastic chair next to the bed in shock, listening to some doctor type in a whitecoat reel off about what was up with him and not taking any of it in, and disgusted by the smell of disinfectant. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in that chair after a while, still having no idea what was going on, but letting exhaustion take over me just as the sun was rising.

Fang POV

I woke up the next morning, the morning after our walk, talk and picnic. The morning after Max agreed to be my girlfriend, feeling like the happiest guy in the world. Max was mine, all mine, and I could be selfish, and hoard her at school today, and show that idiot Dylan she's too good for him.

However, when I got downstairs to find Iggy not there, something seemed to be up, I was always the last to get up.

"Where's Ig mom?" I asked when I poured myself my orange juice.

"Oh yes of course, you were asleep last night. He had to go running off somewhere with Max from next door, something about driving her home."

My heart fell about 4 feet down into the ground. Max had gone running off with Iggy? Iggy had gone running off with Max? Max had gone _home?_ Was this not her home? Did she not see it as her home? Was she coming back? Did she run off because she didn't want to be with me? Was she freaked about our talk last night? Why did she say those things if she didn't mean them? Did she want to be with Iggy? Why had he gone with her? Why didn't she say _goodbye?_

And now I didn't have a lift to school. Perfect.

"Where's Nudge, we'd better go catch the bus?" I asked dejectedly.

"Oh she went ages ago hon, you'll never catch the bus now," my Mom told me patronisingly, God she was useless. She didn't even have a clue about me and Max. What did she call her? Max from next door? Did she not care that Max was my girlfriend? Was Max my girlfriend? The lingering doubt was growing. Why had my Mom not found out anything else about where they'd gone? And why?

Sighing, I wished I had time to ask Max's Mom, she would know, but she's probably gone to work, and I had to run to get the late bus as it was.

When I got to school, I couldn't concentrate all day. And more annoyingly, I had the creep Dylan staring at me all day, like I knew where she was. It was really starting to get to me.

What was I supposed to do without Iggy or Max to talk to? Nudge hung out with her friends, and was way too young to hang around with her older brother, like she was protecting her image or something. Ella talked to me a bit, but was a bit shy just around me. She didn't have much more idea where Max and Iggy were than me, and was kind of wandering round looking lost without Iggy.

All she knew was that Max had had a phonecall late last night from some guy called Sam, and had then said she needed to go back to her dad's place for a bit. Who the hell was this Sam? Is this some other guy that Max wanted to leave for me? I bet she was regretting last night and wanted to run back to him. I bet he was an ex-boyfriend. And I thought Max's Dad was basically MIA. So basically we had no idea what was going on. And it annoyed the hell out of me. In case you hadn't guessed.

I'd left about 10 voicemails on Max's phone, which was constantly turned off, and several texts telling her to let us know what was going on. Not to seem like the over-protective, possessive boyfriend type.

Even after I got home, I had to wait for Dr M. to get home and tell me what was going on, and she was going to be hours. Eventually I settled for swimming length after length to pass time, and get my mind off of things. It didn't work.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so, I decided that this was where things went downhill, after this, I was tired and my heart wasn't in it, because it was summer, and the heat gets to you, and I don't really know. I just know I didn't like it, and having taken a break for a few weeks (sorry about that, I really have been busy, and anyone in England may have a small idea how hell UCAS can be). So anyway, sorry if you voted that you liked the story and want me to get on with it. I am getting on with it, but ****chapters 17, 18 and 19 are going to be deleted**** and hopefully replaced with better ones. So I shall change the plot and see how the story goes for a few chapters, if my hearts still not in it and it still doesn't work, I'll call it a day and start fresh. Either way, as some of you voted, I am going to be working on a new plot as well, it may be a few weeks before I get my ideas together and get a chapter up and running but I will let you know when I do.**

**So after having rambled for possibly the longest AN ever, I want to apologise again, and thank you for voting and reading.**

**P.S, re-read the last couple of chapters if you get chance, I tweaked them a tiny bit. And this one, though essentially these last 3 have just had a few bits taken out and are essentially the same.**

**Disclaimer, not mine.**

Fang POV

Urgh, I slammed my phone down on my desk and grabbed my hair in frustration. Where are you Max? Why aren't you answering?

I'd tried desperately calling Max and Iggy all day. Well, all of 3 days. 3 whole days and nothing! No answer. No call to let me know what's going on.

It's just plain rude! Making everyone worry like this. I mean, at the very least Iggy could have called Mom to let her know he's ok. She's going out of her mind with worry, doesn't even know what to do with herself. And Max hasn't called her Mum either. I mean if she was mad at me, or didn't want to talk to me, or had in fact run off with Iggy, the LEAST she could do is call her Mum who's also going crazy with worry, although she tries her hardest not to show it. I mean, it would kill me if she had run off, or didn't want to talk to me, but at least I'd know she's safe. And my brother, yeah we have ups and downs, but I wanna know he's safe too. I saw Ella _crying_ in her garden earlier, so what? He hasn't called her either? No. I checked, because call me paranoid, her crying was not giving me a good sign here.

I paced my room for hours that night, trying desperately to phone again and again. That's when I made my mind up. 3 days was enough. Anything could have happened. I was getting the next train out of here.

After jamming a few clothes into a bag, and not putting any thought into it, grabbing my phone and giving Mom a quick explanation and promising to phone as soon as I knew what was going on. (I felt bad, she was so worried, I didn't need to add to it. But hopefully I wouldn't need to). I raced round next door and banged on the door, asking for Mrs Martinez when Ella answered, looking dejected and sad. I almost wanted to take her with me, but just in case, because of that lingering doubt in my mind, I couldn't put her in danger, or put her hopes up of finding anything.

I had to beg Mrs Martinez for Max's address. She wasn't keen on me going at all, said it was dangerous and eventually she settled for someone going with me, but I wasn't having that, I wouldn't put anyone in danger. Unfortunately, when she confronted Mum, she agreed, and because Ella had exams at school to study for, it was Nudge that had to take the bullet, which made me all the more worried about Mum. I mean, she had Dad, but he was almost as worried as she was, and worked most of the time anyway.

With a sigh, me and Nudge headed off for the station.


	17. Chapter 17

**The new, completely changed plot continues from here, thanks for understanding. Reviews would be muchly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer, MR no mine.**

So, having set off, me and Nudge didn't get very far, and by that I mean we got to the end of the driveway, before I spotted Iggy's car approaching.

Let me tell you, that half a minute or so when the car came up the hill and I didn't know what to expect was the longest experience of my life, I mean, was Max in the car with him? Was she ok? What was going on? Why hadn't she called? What was going on? Please let her be back and be ok. Please let Iggy be ok. What was going on?

And so on.

As soon as I spotted a flash of long hair in the passenger seat I let out that long breath, you know the typical one that you read about where the person doesn't know they're holding it? Yeah, that one.

The relief was short-lived however, as soon as Max was out of the car, I saw her face, and mine fell almost as much as hers. Tears were cascading down her smooth pale cheeks, and she fell into my arms almost instantly.

"Shhh, it's ok," I soothed, without actually knowing if it was ok or not, just knowing that she was safe here in my arms, and that was all I cared about. She hadn't run off with Iggy, or Sam. She didn't look hurt, physically. And all my stupid hypotheses seemed, well…stupid. However, it pained me to see her hurting like this, as I stroked her hair and tried to comfort her.

I motioned for Nudge to go back inside, as she just stood there, dumbfounded and awkward, not really knowing what to do with herself, or say. She resisted for a minute, obviously worried about Max, but I sent her a pleading look, and she scampered off inside, looking concerned.

Iggy had disappeared, presumably to find Ella, which left me here to work out what was up with Max.

"I think you need a special Fang hot chocolate," I whispered, putting my arm around her and supporting her weight, as I led her dejectedly into my house, and into the kitchen. Thankfully Nudge had gone off upstairs and Mum and Dad had left for work. I don't think Max needed to be crowded right now. Whatever was wrong, was really really bad.

So having brewed up the hot chocolate, in a way only I could do, and Max had never experienced yet, reserved especially for times like this, I pulled her into the living room and into my lap on the sofa, pulling a blanket round us and stroking soothing circles in her back as her head rested on my shoulder, hoping that she would be ok.

After about an hour of me just soothing her and us drinking hot chocolate, she finally calmed down enough to talk. I hadn't wanted to rush her.

She looked up at me in those big, dark, sad and slightly swollen eyes and whispered, "He's gone."

"Who's gone?" I asked, concern written on my face, forgetting my normal blank mask, and not wanting to hurry her, but wanting to know, all the same.

"Dad," she whimpered, in the tiniest voice ever, fresh tears welling up in her eyes again.

I tried to catch the tears with my thumb before they fell, and looked at her in what could only be horror. I didn't want to make assumptions, but surely she couldn't mean…but she already knew he was "gone" in the literal, going away sense, so what other meaning could there be.

"He's dead," she breathed heavily, tears overflowing again.

I didn't know what to say. It was the last thing I'd expected to come out of this. It was probably one of the worst things I could have expected to come out of this. I just wrapped my arms tighter around Max's shaking form, and hugged her closer, whispering soothing noises to her once more. Still processing what she had said.

She was heartbroken. Clearly. Max had never really spoken much about her Dad, certainly not to me. I always assumed that they hadn't got on all that well. She hadn't been in contact with him after all, and I mean, there are only certain assumptions to be made. And whilst there were still gaping holes missing in the distorted picture of the last few days, I could wait and let Ig fill them in later.

I could only wish that Max had had a chance to say goodbye to the father, who, quite clearly in the end, she cared quite deeply about. And wish that it had been me at her side to comfort her, and not Iggy. But I was grateful that he had been there, that she hadn't had to go through this ordeal alone.

It took another 4 hot chocolates, a lot more soothing and hugging, and a tub of ben and jerries ice cream, which she barely touched, to get her to finally fall asleep and settle. After what she'd been through, I was certain that the best thing for her right now could be sleep. And so I carried her upstairs and laid her in my bed, to make sure she was comfortable, and left her to sleep the worst of it off.


	18. Chapter 18 finale

**Disclaimer : no ownage here. *sadface* **

**Also, apologies because, this is my very last chapter….*sadder face* and no, it's not because I don't like the story anymore, its just with the new plot change, the natural course of it finished a lot sooner than I anticipated, and I really don't have the time to write these days like I wish I did. Also though, I FINISHED A STORY! Sorry, but it's a first for me. So sit back, drink some special Fang hot chocolate, enjoy the last chapter, and Fly on ~.**

Fang POV

When Iggy got in later that evening, Max was still fast asleep, so I grabbed the chance to go talk too him and find out the whole story.

"Hey," he grinned, when I walked into the living room, throwing me into a violent brotherly hug, where we beat the hell out of each other. Or you know, that's what it looks like.

"So man, what the hell happened? I mean, I know the worst, but what happened to you guys? I've been trying to call and everything!" No beating about the bush there or anything, thought I'd dive straight in.

"Not much to say dude, we got there, and it was like some kind of signal black spot or something, and her Dad was in some messed up shit to do with this science crap he was doing, we saw him in hospital pretty banged up, and next thing you knew, he was dead. Max was pretty devastated, but what could I do?"

"Oh man, I just don't know what to say to her. I mean, thanks for being there bro, as long as you know, you weren't more there than you needed to be," I gave him a 'I'll beat you up if you so much as touched her' look. A funny look came over his face for a split second that almost looked like it could be guilt, but I dismissed it, Iggy knows never to interfere with me and Max, and I continued. "She's just so…heartbroken."

"Yeah, I know, I mean, she's been pretty bummed about it the whole trip," there was that look again!

"Igs, look, did anything happen? I mean, I'd want to know."

"Happen? What do you mean?" He looked like he was buying time now, my anger started building up.

"I mean, did you try making moves on MY girlfriend, while she was vulnerable and upset?"

"Woah, no, no, no, I'd never do that to you bro!" He held up his arms defencelessly, and I believed him. Almost. But either way I decided to let it drop for now. He was right, he's my brother, and I was just glad to have them back safely and (almost) in one piece.

Max POV

My head was throbbing when I woke up the next morning, and the room smelt different, not bad, just different. In fact, it was a very very good smell. That was when I realised that I was curled up in Fang's bed, and the last 48 hours came crashing down on me. My head must be hurting from dehydration; I guess I had cried quite a lot the last few days. I don't get why Fang can put up with me behaving like this.

But by some miracle he does, which just makes me feel all the worse for…NO, what happened to never thinking of it again? So, yeh, Fang loves me, and I'd missed him so much it had really hurt, not helping the whole dead Dad thing, which I was only just coming to terms with.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door and Fang came in with a tray of scrambled egg on toast (my favourite), more of his special hot chocolate and juice and clambered up onto the bed next to me, setting it on his lap, and placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Morning beautiful, feeling better?"

Wow, he really knew how to make me feel ok again, even when things were looking glum.

I smiled at him softly, taking the glass of juice from the tray, and downing it in seconds. "Much."

He chuckled softly, putting his arm around me, and sliding across the tray so I could eat my eggs better. Ok, so its official, Fang makes the best eggs ever, along with the best hot chocolate ever. That was reason enough to want to kidnap him for life and use him as my chef/slave. Or failing that, boyfriend would do.

We sat there for hours after that, me finally opening up about the last few days, and even telling him a bit about my past, about how me and my Dad used to get along once upon a time, silly stories from when I was a kid, that kind of thing. It really cheered me up, thinking about those times and being able to share them, and for Fang to just sit there and listen. It was sweet.

Ella POV

When Iggy got back, I was so excited to see him that I may have spent the majority of the evening kissing him. I'd missed him so much though. And there is so no way I am ever letting him leave me again. I heard about Max though, and I was really upset, I mean, technically speaking, he was my Dad too, and even though the heartless bastard abandoned me and wanted nothing to do with me, it sounded like him and Max had actually had a pretty good relationship at one stage, and if she was upset, then I was sad for her. She was my sister and that was what mattered, her loss was mine too, whether I felt it for him, or for the fact that she was upset was unimportant.

I made sure to give her an UBER massive hug when she came in the next day, having spent the night at Fang's, he'd called last night to say she'd fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her and put her in his bed.

My mom had missed her too, I think she was just relieved nothing bad had happened to Max, she was practically going frantic with worry not hearing from her, and when she opened her arms to Max, and she fell into them in tears, I wasn't sure if they were for her Dad, or for missing me and Mom so much. I mean, don't take me as selfish there, but she'd built up a pretty strong foundation with us since she'd been here, and to be ripped up from it, and messed about like that had to hurt. A lot. I joined in the family hug at this realisation. I loved my sister, and I'd missed her more than I'd realised.

Igy POV

After I'd made it up to Ella that I'd been missing, and explained myself to Fang, I went to see Mum and Dad, they were pretty understanding about the whole thing, though pretty mad at me for not calling. But that was pretty much everything sorted, and I realised, after taking a long long bath to rid myself of the stress and…other stuff of the last few days, that all I wanted was Ella right now. She was what made me happy. I don't mean to sound like some close-minded love-sick teenager, but she was everything to me, and she made me feel like home. More than being in this house.

I don't think it matters where you live, or where you grew up, its who you grew up with, and who makes you happy that counts. And I intend to make it last that way for a while. But who knows where we'll be in 10 years time. For now I'm happy knowing that Ella's probably curled up with a book somewhere next door restlessly waiting for me, and I am about to make her a happy girl.

Fang POV

They say everything always works out in the end…I guess in some sick, twisted way, that could be perceived as true. I mean, yes, my girlfriend is in pieces, and yes, her Dad died, and her and Iggy clearly have something they're never going to tell me on their consciences. But at the end of the day, she's back home where she belongs, and we have a long 2 years ahead of us before that has to change and we both disappear of to uni.

I may even love that girl. A hell of a lot more than I thought I could love anyone, much as that thought makes me feel slightly queasy, and I think I may have to dig a hole to regain man points, it was true at the same time.

I looked out of the window to see her gazing back at me with a similar look of realisation in her eyes. I smiled softly, giving a "shall we?" look, and then clambering out onto the tree, helping her so the same, and linking my hands with hers at the bottom, ready to face whatever was about to hit us next.

**Urgh, I'm sorry if people felt the ending was too soppy. Even I think it's too soppy. But sweet in a kind of, what a nice way to end it, *gags*. But on a serious note, I'm so thankful to you all for reading, I've loved writing this one, and I've loved each and every one of your reviews. You've been awesome readers, and I hope to find time to write again soon.**

**So for one last time (for now) Fly on~.**


	19. NOT A CHAPTER

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, really sorry if I got anyones hopes up with this update. This story is, I am afraid, over. I realise I have raised some hopes, only to dash them.

As for the Iggy and Max thing, many people have asked about that, but I'm afraid I shall disappoint again there and say, it is entirely up to the reader to imagine that one for themselves. I did intend to write it that way, I kind of like being able to make up my own version of events sometimes, even though it is annoying as hell when someone like me won't tell you *evil grin*.

So, the point of this rude not-a-chapter was just to inform anyone who did check this update (thanks to you if you are reading) that I am on the verge of writing a new story. I won't post until I have a few more chapters written and I'm positive I know where it is going, in the past I have just written chapters, and updated, keeping no spares, and with no forward planning, which is ok, except when I write at 4 in the morning and realise that none of the last chapter made sense. And this way, I should be able to keep updates pretty regular too. It is likely this story will mainly be written in the summer, and not extend much further as I'll be busy as of september, but we'll see.

The plot?

_Max has always believed she is the only one of her kind - the kind with wings - convinced by her scientist father that she was created as a fluke, she has never tried searching for others. But some niggling doubt is growing inside her, and she wants to know more, and this includes scouring the internet for hours on end, to find leads on others like her who she can talk to and relate to. Having never felt like she truly belongs, and afraid of being treated a "freak", Max believes this is her only chance of truly being happy._

Ideas are always welcome, like I said I pretty much have the first three chapters written out, so it shouldn't be too much longer. I also need a name for the story, as I haven't even thought about one yet. That is all, thankyou my fellow readers, fly on ~


	20. new story

**New story is up, please read and give me your opinions, the first chapter is only short, but it is just a starter.**

**Thanks for reading this and, if you do read my next story, that too.**

**Fly on ~**

**And thanks to BombSpecialist210 for the name of the new story **


End file.
